Le Pouvoir des Trois Parques
by Mistywolf
Summary: 27 ans après la jeunesse de nos héros, le monde court un danger plus grand que jamais. Classique, pas vrai ? Mais si cette fois-ci, pour sauver le monde, il fallait braver celui-là même qui a su le préserver encore et encore ?Derek Anderson, Peter Jackson et Hélèna Harper ont treize jours. Treize jour pour vaincre Percy Jackson. Résumé plus détaillé dans le chapitre 1.
1. Prologue

**Salut salut, les gens ! 8D Merci d'avoir cliqué, j'aurais aimé pouvoir vous offrir un cookie rien que pour ca. Comme on a que très peu de mots pour faire un résumé sur la page, j'ai dû le faire ici !**

**Donc, je disais que:**

**23 ans après la jeunesse de nos héros, le monde court un danger plus grand que jamais**

**Les Trois Parques, garantes de l'harmonie du Monde, tisseuse du destin et gardiennes du passé, ont été scellées au Mont Olympe, au cœur de la grèce. Dans treize jours, elles cesseront de résisté au pouvoir de la montagne qui tente de les asservir, abandonnant tous leurs pouvoirs à leur géôlier. Des pouvoirs plus grands que ceux des Dieux eux-même. Classique, pas vrai ?**

**Mais si cette fois ce n'était pas une ancienne force obscure qui cherchait à reprendre le pouvoir? Si cette fois-ci, c'était celui-là même qui a vaincus ces forces l'une après l'autre qui voulait s'en emparer ?Derek Anderson, Peter Jackson et Hélèna Harper ont treize jours. Treize jours pour survivre, atteindre le mont olympe alors que le Destin lui-même tente de les en empêcher, treize jours pour sauvé les Parques et l'Existence elle-même, treize jours pour vaincre le plus puissant des demi-dieux. Un homme que chacun d'entre nous connait bien. Un homme qui a vaincu tout ceux qui ont tentés de dominé le monde avant lui, et qui à présent sait exactement comment ne pas échouer.**

**Derek avait beaucoup de projets pour les vacances. L'Apocalypse n'en faisait pas partie.**

**L'Univers de Percy Jackson et de Les Héros de l'Olympe ainsi que tous les personnages que vous connaissez tels que Percy ou encore Jason ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Rick Riordan, leur auteur.**

**Comme j'ai un mal de chien à poster sur ce site, vous pourrez trouver sur ce lien le reste des chapitres de cette histoire déjà posté: ... lien que je n'arrive pas à mettre. Je continue d'essayer, héhé. **

**En attendant, c'est très simple, _tapez dans la barre google "Percy Jackson Le Pouvoir des Trois Parques", et cliquez sur le premier résultat. _Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Un silence pesant avait envahi chaque recoin du collège, à présent. Le calme était tel qu'on se serait cru au beau milieu de la nuit. Seuls des bruits de pas précipités résonnaient dans les couloirs. Mes pas. Seulement les miens. Pourquoi ne faisait-_il_ pas le moindre bruit en marchant, lui? Était-il seulement encore derrière-moi ?

Il fallait à tout prix que je sorte de là. Le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se coucher, et alors l'obscurité tomberait sur la ville. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était me retrouvé coincé ici dans le noir. Je courais à perdre haleine entre les rangés de casier, sans me retourné. C'était ma seule chance. On ne pouvait pas combattre ce type, personne ne le pouvait. C'était stupide d'avoir essayé. Mais j'avais peut-être encore une chance de survivre. Peut-être pouvais-je encore le semé.

« _Derek !,_ a crié une voix dans ma tête. _Derek, ca va ?_

Cette fois-ci, je ne me suis pas attardé sur le nombre de problèmes mentaux que pouvait présagés le fait d'entendre des voix dans ma tête. J'ai répondu aussitôt.

-_Il est juste derrière-moi, _ai-je pensé de toutes mes forces._ Ou devant. Ou alors il… j'en sais rien! Ce mec est partout à la fois! Venez me cherché !_

_-On est un peu occupés, pour le moment! Trouves un endroit où te planqué! Les plans du lycée indiquent la présence d'une sortie de secours tout près de ta position._

_-Les plans du… où t'as eu les plans du lycée ?!Et comment tu sais où je suis ?!_

_-Peut-importe! Planques-toi! _

_-C'est ce que je fais! Il me retrouve, toujours! Grouillez-vous! Et c'était quoi, tout à l'heure, cette explosion ?!_

_-De l'eau sous pression, ca ne pouvait pas me faire de mal, le moment est mal choisi pour s'en préoccupé, j'ai un peu de mal à discuté, là !_

_-Encore un de tes tours de magie ?_

_-La fuite, Derek, concentres-toi sur la f…»_

Et soudain, plus rien. Comme s'il m'avait raccroché au nez par télépathie.

J'ai brutalement tourné à l'angle du couloir dans un dérapage incontrôlé, manquant m'affalé sur le parquet trempé, avant de brutalement me figé. Le parquet était trempé. L'eau. J'ai levé les yeux. Il était là, au bout du couloir. Une grande silhouette sombre vêtu d'un long manteau de la couleur de la nuit. Ses deux yeux verts, terriblement froids, semblaient luire dans la pénombre tandis qu'il avançait lentement, sans se pressé. Etrangement, sa lenteur me terrifiait bien plus encore que s'il m'avait couru après. Ca aurait signifié qu'il pensait que j'avais une chance de lui échapper. Il _savait_ qu'il n'y avait aucunes raisons de se pressé :il me tuerait, tôt ou tard, alors pourquoi courir ?Sans réfléchir, j'ai fais demi-tour et je me suis précipité sur la porte à doubles-battants à l'autre bout du couloir, que j'ai ouverte à la volée pour entrer dans une vaste salle remplie de tables-bancs bon marché couvertes de graffitis. La lumière entrait à flot par les larges bais vitrés situées en-haut des murs. La cafétéria.

La terreur et le stress aidant, j'ai soudainement était pris d'une terrible envie d'éclater de rire.

En fin de compte, après avoir survécu aux immondes raviolis du vendredi, j'allais tout de même mourir à la cafétéria. J'ai cherché du regard une porte de sortie dans tous les coins de la pièce. J'aurais pu me précipité dans les cuisines, mais j'aurais été pris au piège, et c'est là qu'il irait me chercher en premier. Il fallait barricader les portes. Je me suis retourné vers la porte à double-battant…

Et j'ai bondi en arrière en poussant un hurlement de terreur. Il était là. Juste devant moi, les mains dans les poches, arborant un masque impénétrable, dressant un obstacle infranchissable entre moi et l'unique porte de sortie. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi près. Son long pardessus noir de jais trainait presque sur le sol. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille tombaient négligemment sur son front. Et ses yeux verts, froids, terriblement froids et inexpressifs, me fixaient sans ciller, comme on regarderait un agaçant moustique avant de l'écrasé sans effort. Bref, j'étais foutu. Je venais de me condamné. Incapable de maîtrisé la terreur qui me tordait les tripes, j'ai reculé sur les mains dans une vaine tentative de m'éloigner de lui tout en balbutiant :

-Monsieur Jack… Mons…

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. L'erreur du paon est trop importante et le dernier un spécimen intéressant. Les miens les voudront fonctionnels. Mais toi, tu n'as rien, juste quelques petits pouvoirs. On ne joue pas avec les pouvoirs de l'Olympe, petit.

-Monsieur… je… Percy! Percy, écoutez moi, je…

Une telle colère a soudain embrasé ses prunelles d'un vert glacial que je me suis tus sans même m'en rendre compte. D'un geste lent, il a levé la main vers moi, bras tendu.

-Mon nom est _Persée_, a il dit lentement. Persée Jackson.

Derrière lui, la porte à double-battant a alors commencé à tremblé sur ses gonds, de plus en plus fort. Par toutes ses interstices, de l'eau s'infiltrait dans la pièce et coulait jusqu'aux pieds du fils de Poséidon. Et soudain, j'ai compris ce qu'il comptait faire.

Avec un bruit terrifiant, la porte a explosé en une myriade de copaux de bois pour livrer le passage à une immense vague qui a déferlé dans la pièce en rugissant.

En quelques secondes l'eau a envahit la cafétéria et submergé tout ce qui s'y trouvait, la vague m'a heurté avec la force d'un jet lancé à pleine vitesse et engloutit tout entier. J'ai ouvert la bouche dans un hurlement muet, et l'eau salé s'y est engouffré aussitôt, brulant impitoyablement mes poumons. Balloté par les flots, je ne savais plus où était le haut, où était le bas, mes membres s'agitaient frénétiquement dans une tentative désespérée pour remonté à la surface. Mais il n'y en avait pas. La panique m'a envahi jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. La cafétéria entière était devenue une sorte d'aquarium dans lequel je suffoquais sans espoir de pouvoir retrouver une quelconque terre ferme, impuissant. Dans ma terreur, j'avais vaguement conscience que les tables de la cafétéria flottaient mollement autour de moi dans un étrange ballet. Persée, lui, n'avait pas bougé. Toujours au sol, il me regardait perdre lentement tout mon oxygène, indiffèrent, les pans de son long manteau noir flottants autour de lui. Il ne semblait avoir aucuns problèmes pour respirer, aucunes émotions ne transparaissaient sur son visage de marbre. Dans une tentative parfaitement désespérée d'aspirer un souffle d'air, j'ai rouvert la bouche, presque malgré moi. Les dernières bulles d'oxygènes se sont échappées d'entres mes lèvres. Mon sang battait follement à mes tempes tandis que mes poumons tentait vainement encore et encore de puisé de l'oxygène là où il n'y avait plus que de l'eau. À chaque instant mes pieds remuaient un peu plus faiblement. Toute mon énergie me quittait peu à peu.

J'allais mourir dans une cafét' transformée en aquarium. Comment j'en étais arrivé là ? C'est la dernière chose à laquelle j'ai pu penser alors que la vie achevait de me quitté. Les évènements de la journée sont repassés dans mon esprit comme un film passé à toute allure tandis que je perdais lentement conscience. Tant de choses…


	2. Je commets mon premier vrai cambriolage

**Bonne lecture ! ;D (Alors oui, dans ce chapitre y a pas mal de description, et vu que c'est un cambriolage, y a pas vraiment de dialogues, mais c'est l'unique chapitre de cette fic' écrit de cette manière, hein, bien entendu x) )**

* * *

Mon nom est Derek Anderson. Du moins, c'est le dernier nom que je me suis donné. J'ai aussi été Derek Walker. Derek Hawkins. Derek Brown Duc Smith ou Parker. On m'avait donné un nom, au début, mais je l'ai vite oublié. Et cette histoire est la mienne. Une histoire d'aventures, de quêtes, de batailles, d'amitiés, de monstres et de dangers. Mais, surtout de monstres et de dangers à vrai dire.

J'aurais peut-être pu être un gamin comme les autres. Continué à allé à mon petit collège en plein centre de New York en trainant les pieds encore quelques années, puis allé au lycée en râlant, et faire des études de commerce entre deux cambriolages. En fait, pendant longtemps j'ai été persuadé que ce serait bien le cas, que ma vie serait aussi simple que ca. Et sans le savoir, j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle le soit. Mais les choses ne se sont pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas du tout passées comme je l'aurais voulu, ou même comme j'aurais pu ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Bientôt, j'allais devoir me battre pour ne serait-ce que passé en Quatrième, et pas seulement en remontant ma moyenne de math (ce qui était déjà un combat en soi).

Tout a commencé le 29 juillet, le jour de mes 13 ans. Ca a été sans le moindre doute le pire anniversaire de toute mon existence.

Avant ca, j'avais toujours pensé que je n'avais pas eu la vie facile. Abandonné à la naissance, puis des années et des années à passé d'une famille d'accueil à l'autre. Oui, j'étais vraiment sûr d'avoir mené une existence peu enviable. Je me trompais. J'allais très bientôt comprendre que tous les petits problèmes qui jalonnaient les treize petites années de ma vie n'avaient aucune importance. Absolument aucune.

Ce jour-là, ma journée avait commencé à un peu plus de minuit. Par un cambriolage.

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée sur Aurum Street, un des plus beaux quartiers de New York. La lune jetait des reflets argentés sur des rangées de magnifiques maisons entourées de clôtures d'un blanc immaculé, au pied desquels s'étendaient de beaux jardins fleuris et impeccablement entretenus. L'une de ces maisons, celle au bout de l'impasse, les dominaient toutes : c'était un immense manoir de style colonial entouré d'une grille électrifiée et hérissée de barbelés qui avait dû découragés même les inspecteurs des impôts les plus motivés. De là, une grande allée parcourait un vaste jardin sûrement couvert de détecteurs de mouvements, à l'herbe si parfaitement tondue qu'on pouvait sans doute voir les coccinelles depuis les fenêtres, pour mener jusqu'à une porte en bois de chêne si grande qu'on aurait pu la passer en voiture sans même frôler les cotés.

Une légère brise a agité les feuilles des grands chênes qui poussaient ca et là, brisant l'espace d'un instant la parfaite sérénité qui régnait sur la nuit. On aurait pu croire que rien ne bougeait dans ce paysage endormi. Pourtant, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Sur le toit du manoir, à peine visible, une silhouette se découpait dans la faible lueur de la lune, une ombre qui se déplaçait sans un bruit au bord du vide à des dizaines de mètres du sol qu'un passant aurait sans doute prise pour un chat. Cette ombre, c'était moi.

Je me suis penché par-dessus le toit. Si jamais je tombais de si haut, c'était fini. Qui avait bien pu construire une baraque aussi grande ?!J'ai souris. Traverser le jardin avait été beaucoup plus facile que prévu. Sans savoir d'où je tenais cette certitude, j'ai compris qu'à tous les coups, le proprio, un des hommes les plus riches du pays, misait tout sur la sécurité intérieur. Ce n'était pas si difficile de rentrer dans le manoir, ca l'était sûrement beaucoup plus d'en ressortir. Bizarre, pour une propriété privée. Jusqu'à maintenant je ne m'étais introduis que dans quelques petites maisons pour voler une ou deux choses utiles. C'était des entraînements plus qu'autre chose, mon vrai premier cambriolage, c'était maintenant. A chaque fois, tout s'était parfaitement bien déroulé, sauf la fois où j'avais du faire croire à une petite fille à moitié endormi et à son ours en peluche que j'étais un des lutins du Père Noël envoyé en mission de reconnaissance en prévision des fêtes.

Après avoir longé l'immense toit encore un moment, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. Du lierre avait envahi cette partie de la façade, il grimpait tout le long du mur en passant devant les fenêtres. Il avait dû devenir de plus en plus solide avec les années – il ne pouvait pas être très résistant, mais il pourrait sûrement supporter le poids d'un ado de 13 ans quelques instants. Sans hésité, je me suis jeté dans le vide, sans trop m'éloigné du mur. Durant quelques terribles secondes, je suis tombé en chute libre en voyant le sol se rapprocher toujours plus vite. J'ai dû faire un terrible effort de volonté pour ne pas pousser un cri de frayeur. Puis, le cœur battant, je me suis accroché au lierre qui avait poussé sur cette zone du mur, stoppant brutalement ma chute. Dieu soit loué, il a tenu le coup. Je me trouvais maintenant accroché à la façade, à peine retenu par quelques plantes grimpantes qui commençait à émettre des craquements inquiétants. Il n'était peut-être pas si bon que ça, ce plan. Sans m'attarder, je suis descendu le long du lierre avec précaution, puis j'ai sauté sur un des nombreux balcons du manoir. J'ai poussé un soupir de soulagement. J'avais réussi. Je n'avais pas pu simplement escalader le mur jusqu'au balcon, j'avais du d'abord grimper sur le toit par la façade ouest du bâtiment, la seule qu'on pouvait aborder sans devoir éviter trop de caméras, puis descendre par ce coté-ci. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire. J'avais atterris sur un balcon doté d'une porte-fenêtre pour admirer la vue. Comme je le pensais, même elle avait une serrure, un voleur qui aurait voulu s'introduire dans la maison par là n'aurait pas pu entrer sans briser la vitre, ce qui aurait aussitôt déclenché un système d'alarme.

Mais ca, c'était encore le moindre de mes problèmes. J'ai posé la main sur le verrou, et fermé les yeux en souhaitant entrer plus que tout au monde. J'avais besoin de ce que je pourrais trouver dans cette maison, j'avais besoin d'argent. Depuis ma naissance, je passais de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil sans jamais savoir ce que je deviendrais, au final. Mes parents m'avait abandonné, je n'avais pas un centime pour mes études, et je savais ne pouvoir compter sur personne. Depuis maintenant quelques mois, je me faisais appeler Derek Anderson. Mais la vérité c'était qu'en ce moment même, ma famille du moment, si intéressée par ce qui pouvait bien m'arrivé, pensait que le petit Derek dormait paisiblement dans son lit emmitouflé sous ses couvertures alors que la seule chose qui roupillait sous lesdites couvertures c'était un polochon et un magnétophone qui diffusait en boucle des ronflements. Voilà à quel point je comptais pour les Anderson. Même en travaillant dur ca ne serait sûrement pas suffisant, je ne pourrais jamais aller à l'université et personne ne m'apporterait son aide. En revanche, je pourrais m'assurer un bel avenir si je pouvais vendre un ou deux bibelots en or massifs. Et puis, j'adorais voler.

Soudain, la serrure a émit un léger claquement, et la porte fenêtre s'est ouverte sans faire la moindre difficulté.

-Yes !..., ai-je soufflé.

Je n'avais jamais compris comment je faisais. Peut-être que j'avais eu de la chance, peut-être qu'elle était déjà ouverte? Chaque fois que j'avais eu besoin de forcer une serrure, c'était comme si elle s'était ouverte d'elle-même, simplement parce-que je le lui avais demandé.

Je me suis secoué. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se laissé allé. Je suis entré à pas de loups, avant de fermer doucement la porte-fenêtre du balcon. J'étais arrivé dans une chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, inoccupée heureusement. Elle était assez sobre, dans le style victorien, avec des meubles en bois. Je ne trouverais rien d'intéressant, ici. J'allais me glissé à l'extérieur, quand ma main a effleuré le montant du lit. Mais ca ne ressemblait pas au contact du bois. C'était métallique. Sans oser y croire, j'ai sorti un petit canif et entreprit de gratter la surface. Après seulement deux coups, la fine couche de peinture a révélé un montant en or massif. J'ai failli éclater de rire. Il avait fallut engager des peintres hyper doués pour faire quelque-chose d'aussi réaliste. Des meubles en or massif cachés sous une fine couche de verni faite pour imiter le bois. Quel intérêt? Le proprio les gardait sûrement ici en attendant de les vendre, dans le dernier endroit où un voleur irait chercher du mobilier à 20 000 $. C'était bien plus malin que de mettre tout ca dans un coffre verrouillé à double-tour. Sans m'attardé, j'ai emporté tout ce qui pouvait tenir dans mon sac, les bibelots soi-disant en bois sur la table de chevet, une brosse à cheveux au manche sensé être en bois sur le lit, une poupée qu'on aurait pu croire en porcelaine mais qui était bien en or sous une couche de peinture ocre, et même un caleçon qui traînait par terre (il était en or, je vous jure).

Puis, aussitôt, je me suis glissé dans le couloir obscur et silencieux. Ce n'était pas suffisant, j'avais besoin de beaucoup plus. Ce type était riche, il pouvait se passé de bien plus que quelques bibelots peinturlurés. Si ca se trouve, ce n'était même pas de l'or. J'ai avancé sur la pointe des pieds d'un pas rapide et silencieux, mais en ignorant toutes les pièces devant lesquelles je passais dans le couloir. Parce-que presque aucunes d'elles n'avaient de portes. A l'intérieur de chacune, on pouvait voir rien qu'en passant des chambres richement décorées, contenant des raretés qui aurait fait baver n'importe-qui, des bibelots qui à eux seuls auraient suffit à me rendre riche à tout jamais. Mais en regardant bien l'encadrement des portes de certaines de ces salles, on pouvait parfois apercevoir des faisceaux de lumière à peine visible projetés par le sol et montant verticalement jusqu'en haut, comme des barreaux lasers. Des détecteurs de mouvements. Et ce n'était sûrement que le premier piège parmi les multitudes que je ne pouvais pas voir. Le simple fait d'entrer dans les plus dangereuses d'entres-elles déclencherait sans doute une alarme et peut-être même une grille qui tomberait sur la porte. Le mec voulait entrer? Très bien. Il attendrait là l'arrivée de la police. Des meubles en or déguisés en bois, des pièces qui incitaient au vol pour piéger les intrus à l'intérieur... Le deuxième étage tout entier était un piège à voleur. J'avais sûrement eu beaucoup de chance de ne pas être entré par la fenêtre d'une chambre équipée de détecteurs de mouvements.

Soudain, alors que j'allais tourner à l'angle du couloir, j'ai vu la première caméra, suspendue au plafond. Je me suis aussitôt plaqué contre le mur. Je savais quoi faire, j'y avais déjà pensé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que ce soit assez puissant. Sans hésiter, j'ai tendu la main vers la caméra, puis j'ai fermé les yeux, en souhaitant de toutes mes forces la possédée. Je voulais cette caméra de surveillance. Elle avait l'air absolument génial. Il me la fallait à tout prix. J'avais compris comment ca fonctionnait il y avait des années. Ca nécessitait un certain effort, mais il me suffisait de désirer un objet dans mon champ de vision pour que…

L'appareil au mur a commencé à tremblé, de plus en plus fort. Des étincelles ont jaillies des circuits qui la reliaient au mur. Puis, soudain, dans un crépitement, la caméra s'est arrachée au mur pour fuser dans ma main comme un aimant lancé à pleine vitesse. Je l'ai regardé un instant, presque étonné que ca fonctionne vraiment, comme à chaque fois. Je pouvais voler à peu près n'importe-quoi. Ca aurait pu devenir très pratique, mais étrangement ca ne marchait jamais avec mes propres affaires, je ne pouvais prendre que ce qui ne m'appartenait pas encore. Qu'est-ce que j'étais, au juste ?

Si le truc avec les serrures pouvait encore s'expliqué, j'avais parfaitement conscience que ca, ca n'avait rien de normal. Mais ca faisait parti de moi, sûrement depuis toujours, en tout cas depuis le jour où j'avais voulu un robot électronique quand j'avais 6 ans et où il avait soudain jaillit hors de la vitrine du magasin pour m'exploser à la tête. Quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais remué les orteils s'étonnerait d'y parvenir, mais tout le monde le faisait dé la naissance. Vous vous étonnez de pouvoir remuer les orteils, vous? L'Attraction, comme j'aimais l'appelé, c'était pareil.

J'ai repris ma course silencieuse dans les couloirs, en arrachant des murs les caméras sur mon chemin avant d'entrer dans leur champ d'action, puis j'ai descendu à pas de loup un escalier de marbre. Le proprio se demanderait comment un voleur pouvait arracher ses caméras sans s'en approché, mais je serais déjà loin.

Il menait au couloir du deuxième étage, éclairé par la lumière de la nuit qui entrait à flot par une large fenêtre en face de l'escalier, au milieu du long corridor. Au milieu des marches, soudain, je suis passé devant la fenêtre, m'exposant ainsi à la lumière de la lune. Un rayon de lune a frappé mes cheveux, qui ont aussitôt commencés à projeter des reflets brillants, beaucoup trop visibles dans l'obscurité. J'ai baissé la tête et rajusté ma capuche, agacé. Je détestais ces étranges cheveux, ils me rendaient les choses encore plus difficile quand il fallait que je me déplace sans me faire voir en pleine nuit. Pendant mes cambriolages je portais un sweat à capuche noir et un jogging de la même couleur, mais impossible de me fondre dans la nuit avec ce truc-là sur la tête : j'avais des cheveux argentés. Pas gris ternes, heureusement, j'aurais eu l'air d'un vieillard de 13 ans. Mais ca restait bizarre, vraiment. Très tôt, on m'avait expliqué que c'était dû à une sorte de déficience génétique. Mais j'avais toujours su que ca ne _pouvait pas_ être ca. Que c'était forcément plus. Mes cheveux ne poussaient pas, jamais, ils restaient depuis des années sous la forme d'une coiffure indisciplinée d'où jaillissait des mèches rebelles. J'avais aussi essayé de les coupés, et ils s'étaient avérés absolument incassables, plus solides que des filins métalliques. D'ailleurs, au clair de lune, j'étais sûr de les voir briller comme du métal. Comme si mes cheveux étaient réellement _faits_ en argent. Dans un sens, j'espérais que non. J'adorais l'argent. Avoir tout ce fric sur la tête et ne même pas pouvoir m'en servir, ce serait vraiment frustrant. J'avais aussi essayé de les teindre, de toutes les couleurs qu'on pouvait imaginer, mais la teinture elle-même devenait argentée en quelques secondes. J'étais condamné à garder sur la tête une particularité physique qui me rendrait beaucoup trop reconnaissable si je devais être poursuivi et qui m'empêchait de me déplacer discrètement sous la lune.

J'ai pris à droite et ai poussé la porte au bout du couloir, richement décorée. J'ai souris. Bingo. C'était une sorte de petit salon privé, le genre où les crétins prenaient le thé au 19eme siècle. Un énorme piano à queue trônait dans un coin de la pièce, et des fauteuils étaient disposés autour d'une table qui avait l'air d'être en cristal. Les tableaux aux murs étaient si laids qu'ils ne pouvaient que valoir des millions. J'ai parcouru la pièce du regard en utilisant l'Attraction pour jeter dans mon sac de toile tout ce qui me tombait sous les yeux, des chandeliers en argent jusqu'aux plateaux à thé en bronze. J'ai ouvert manuellement les armoires et les placards un à un et piqué aussi quelques statuettes de marbre et deux œufs métalliques qui avaient l'air d'avoir été pondus par la poule aux œufs d'or, puis je me suis glissé furtivement hors de la pièce.

J'ai continué mon méfait en passant par toutes les pièces les plus richement décorées du manoir, en faisant le moins de bruits possible. Les objets disparaissaient un par un dans les armoires et sur les étagères dans le silence le plus complet, sans que rien ne tinte jamais ou ne tombe par terre par accident. J'ai pris tout ce qui pouvait tenir dans mon sac, qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus lourd. Il fallait faire vite. Je ne devais surtout pas rester trop longtemps, le secret d'un bon cambriolage, c'était de ne surtout pas s'attardé sur les lieux. On entre, on vole, on sort, le tout en moins de 6 minutes, le temps moyen qu'il fallait à tout proprio pour commencé à réellement s'inquiété et se décidé à intervenir s'il entendait un trop grand nombre de bruits suspects. Comment je le savais? Aucunes idées. C'était comme si mon corps savait exactement ce qu'il avait à faire, où entrer, comment, que chercher, comment ressortir, et tout ca sans émettre un son. C'était comme un instinct naturel, une deuxième nature. J'étais un voleur. En temps normal, j'étais bruyant et assez maladroit, mais le vol me rendais complètement différent. C'était les seuls moments où j'avais l'impression d'être moi-même, d'être à ma place. Un peu comme un poisson dans l'eau.

J'ai vérifié le contenu de mon sac de toile. Il débordait d'objets de valeurs brillants. Pourquoi j'avais pas fais ca plus tôt? Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était sortir de là et comprendre comment on faisait pour vendre de l'or. Je devais descendre au rez-de-chaussée, je ne pourrais pas sauter par la fenêtre avec cet énorme sac. Je me suis précipité hors de ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à une salle de bal et j'ai cherché l'escalier en arrachant les caméras sur mon passage.

Enfin, j'ai descendu un nouvel escalier de marbre sans pouvoir me retenir de courir. Le rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, au pied du large escalier blanc, j'ai pilé net. Au bout d'un vaste hall d'entré plus grand que la maison où je vivais et parcouru sur toute sa longueur par un long tapis rouge, se dressait l'immense porte en bois de chêne de l'entrée, peut-être à plus d'un kilomètre de l'escalier. Elle était ouverte. Et dans l'encadrement se tenait un homme. Je ne voyais que sa silhouette immobile dans l'obscurité, vêtue d'un long manteau qui traînait sur le sol.

Je suis resté planté là quelques secondes, figé. Le proprio. Ca ne pouvait être que lui. Et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de me voir, j'étais beaucoup trop visible. J'étais repéré. Tout ce boulot fichu en l'air, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais repéré. Plus que la peur, c'est surtout la colère qui a commencé à bouillonné en moi. Dans cette situation, un bon cambrioleur abandonne son butin et sauve sa peau. Sauf que j'étais un cambrioleur de 13 ans, et que je ne _pouvais pas_ supporter cette idée. Et alors, j'ai fais une chose totalement stupide. J'ai rabattu la capuche de mon sweat sur mon visage. Et j'ai chargé. Il faut savoir que je préparais ce cambriolage depuis deux semaines. J'avais passé des heures à traîné autour du manoir, à essayé de comprendre comment fonctionnait les systèmes de sécurité du jardin, à vérifié que le bâtiment ne grouillait pas de vigiles. Alors s'il fallait bousculer un homme devant la porte pour sortir avec mon butin, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. J'ai foncé droit devant sans pousser un cri. Avec un peu de chance, il ne saurait jamais que c'était un enfant qui était entré chez lui, il dirait à la police qu'il avait eu affaire à un homme de petite taille.

En me voyant foncer sur lui, il n'a toujours pas bougé, pas un seul cri de surprise ou de frayeur. En me rapprochant, j'ai même pu apercevoir qu'il avait les mains dans ses poches. Soudain, alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, il a levé une main et a serré le poing, comme s'il écrasait un insecte. J'ai poussé un hoquet de terreur. Une vague d'énergie surpuissante m'a heurté de plein fouet en même temps qu'une odeur de brise marine, comme une rafale de vent brûlante et salée, quelque-chose d'indéfinissable qui émanait de lui et ne cessait de gagner en intensité. Je me suis arrêté net en dérapant sur le parquet, incapable d'approché davantage son aura. Les contours de l'homme en noir ont semblés ondulés, comme s'il était si puissant que son environnement lui-même en était altéré. Soudain, le sol a commencé à tremblé sous mes pieds, de plus en plus fort. J'ai cru un instant qu'il s'agissait simplement des tremblements de terreur qui commençait à secoué mon corps, mais bientôt les secousses sont devenues si violentes que la pièce entière a commencé à vaciller. Un tremblement de terre. J'ai basculé en arrière, sans même m'en rendre compte. C'est alors qu'un effroyable craquement a résonné au-dessus de ma tête. J'ai levé les yeux. Et mon cœur a gelé dans ma poitrine. Je m'étais arrêté juste sous un énorme lustre en cristal qui surplombait le hall d'entrée. Les tremblements ont encore gagnés en intensité. J'ai entendu des voix et des cris apeurés en provenance du premier étage. Et soudain, avec un terrifiant grincement, le lustre s'est décroché. Le temps a semblé ralentir. Je l'ai vu s'abattre sur moi, j'ai vu chacun de ces cristaux chutés vers le sol. Je ne pouvais pas mourir maintenant. Pas comme ca. Pas avec un sac rempli d'or sous le bras, pas écrasé par un lustre en cristal, ce serait trop bête ! Puis le temps a reprit son cours. Dans un sursaut de terreur, j'ai bondis en avant, un battement de cil avec que le lustre ne s'écrase là où je me trouvais dans une explosion de diamant. Je me suis lourdement écroulé par terre avec un grognement de douleur.

Un bruit de cavalcade a résonné dans les étages supérieurs, accompagnés de cris… et d'aboiements. J'avais vu les Simpson, comme tout le monde. Pas question de faire face à un milliardaire en robe de chambre qui articulerait avec une joie sadique les mots « lâchez les chiens » un instant avec qu'une horde de bouledogues dévoreurs d'enfants ne surgisse derrière lui. Soudain, étalé sur le sol, je me suis rendu compte que le tremblement de terre qui le secouait avait cessé aussi brutalement qu'il avait commencé.

L'homme au long manteau qui se tenait dans l'entrée avait disparu.

Je devais partir, maintenant. Dans quelques secondes, toute la maison dévalerait les escaliers. Je me suis relevé précipitamment avant de cherché mon sac à tâtons dans la semi-obscurité. Mon sang s'est soudain glacé dans mes veines. Le sac. Quand j'avais bondis en avant pour évité le lustre, j'avais complètement oublié le sac! Il était écrasé sous une montagne de fer et de diamant. Je n'avais pas le temps de le récupéré.

Une femme en robe de chambre, la tête couverte de bigoudis et une rondelle de concombre sur un œil, a dévalé les marches de marbre. Elle m'a regardé un instant, stupéfaite, son regard passant de moi au lustre. Le concombre a glissé de son œil écarquillé en laissant une trainée verdâtre sur son visage sidéré. Puis, elle a poussé un immense hurlement suraigu :

-ARNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLD !

Ca devait être le nom de son mari. Ou le nom du chien, je ne voulais pas le savoir. J'ai abandonné le sac derrière-moi, et je me suis précipité vers la grande porte en courant aussi vite que mes jambes de voleur me le permettait tandis que résonnaient dans mon dos les aboiements d'au moins quatre chiens.

À cet instant, jamais je n'aurais cru que ce que je venais de vivre serait le moment le plus ordinaire, le plus _normal_ que je passerais dans cette journée. Les ennuies ne faisait que commencer.


	3. Je reçois un coup de fil par télépathie

**Parce-que les publications pourraient être vachement espacés, je mettrais un résumé du chapitre précédent à chaque nouveau chapitre:**

**_Dans le chapitre précédent, Derek Anderson, un orphelin de 13 ans qui vit en famille d'accueil, a tenté de cambrioler durant la nuit un des plus grands manoirs de New York. Tout se déroulait comme prévu jusqu'à ce qu'au moment où, alors qu'il allait sortir avec son butin, il a trouvé entre lui et l'unique porte de sortie un homme dissimulé dans l'ombre. Après avoir employé un étrange pouvoir pour lui faire tomber dessus un lustre suspendu au plafond, l'homme a disparu. Ayant réussi à échapper à la chute du lustre, Derek s'échappe du manoir, mais sans son butin._**

**Bonne lecture, les gens !Et encore une fois, le reste des chapitres pas encore publiés ici peuvent être lu sur , tapez dans la barre google "Percy Jackson Le Pouvoir des Trois Parques" et cliquez sur le premier résultat. ;D**

* * *

-Monsieur Anderson? Anderson? Derek Anderson!

Je me suis réveillé en sursaut. J'étais en train de baver sur ma table, en plein cours. Essayez de rater le plus gros cambriolage de votre vie à peine quelques heures avant d'aller au collège, et on verra dans quel état vous vous retrouverez. Je tenais à peine debout.

Après avoir fuit le manoir, j'étais rentré chez moi au pas de course tandis que les aboiements des chiens de garde s'éloignaient peu à peu, j'étais passé par ma fenêtre sans faire de bruit et je m'étais glissé dans mon lit… un instant avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Je n'avais pas dormi de la nuit, et j'étais toujours pauvre.

-Aurais-je dérangé votre sommeil ?, a grincé mon prof de chimie avec une lenteur calculée. J'en serais désolé, croyez-le bien.

Des ricanements mauvais ont retentis à travers la salle tandis que Mr Robetson reprenait son cours d'une voix froide et monocorde. J'ai baillé à m'en décrocher la mâchoire avant de m'efforcé de regardé plus ou moins dans sa direction, histoire qu'on me foute la paix.

Même éveillé, j'étais incapable de m'intéresser à ce que disait ce crétin. Comment j'avais pu louper ce cambriolage? Tout se déroulait à la perfection. Je devrais déjà être riche. J'avais le butin, j'étais en train de battre en retraite. Ca avait été si facile que je ne comprenais même pas comment personne n'avait pu tenter de voler ce manoir avant moi. La seule chose que je n'avais tout simplement pas pu prévoir, c'était ce type en noir devant la porte. Qui pouvait-il bien être ?Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?Le jardin était tellement bien sécurisé que j'avais failli me faire tuer une demi-douzaine de fois avant d'atteindre la porte !Et puis bien-sûr il y avait eu le tremblement de terre. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de pensé que les deux étaient liés. Cet homme avait serré le poing, et aussitôt la terre avait commencé à trembler. Ca paraissait fou, bien-sûr. Mais à partir du moment où je pouvais attirer des objets par la pensée, pourquoi un homme ne pourrait pas faire trembler la terre en serrant le poing ?

Soudain, quelqu'un a toqué à la porte de la classe, me tirant de ma rêverie. Mr Robetson a poussé un soupir agacé à glacé le sang avant d'aller ouvrir. C'est alors que j'ai entendu quelqu'un claqué des doigts à l'entrée. Robetson a reculé d'un pas, les yeux écarquillés, tandis qu'une violente brise soufflait dans ses cheveux. Comme si la porte donnait sur l'extérieur un jour de grand vent. Puis il a cligné des yeux et retrouvé son visage sévère avant de laissé entrer deux ados, un garçon plus jeune que nous, blond, et une fille rousse, qui sont allés se placer devant le tableau.

-Il me semblait bien avoir oublié quelque-chose, a récité Mr Robetson d'une voix plus monocorde encore que d'habitude, en détachant chaque syllabe comme si on les lui dictait l'une après l'autre. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons deux nouveaux élèves. Frère et sœur. Peter Jackson et Hélèna Harper.

Une pensée m'a immédiatement traversé l'esprit. Ils n'étaient pas frère et sœur. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas une seconde, d'aucunes façons. Lui avait des cheveux blonds vifs, en bataille, une moue boudeuse qui semblait perpétuellement plaquée sur son visage, et des yeux d'un vert profond qui faisait penser à la couleur de l'océan. Il nous détaillait d'un regard agacé de petit dictateur, impatient, les mains dans les poches. Au premier coup d'œil, il semblait tout de suite insolent et bagarreur, pourtant il avait sûrement sauté une classe ou deux car il devait avoir aux alentours de 10 ou 11 ans. Elle, en revanche, avait de beaux cheveux roux légèrement bouclés, des yeux bleus saphir qui semblaient briller à la lumière, et un grand sourire charmeur qui devait sûrement faire fondre tous ceux qui lui adressait la parole. Elle ne portait que des vêtements de marques neufs et impeccables, et avait des bijoux partout. Il fallait à tout prix que je pique son porte-monnaie à cette greluche avant la fin de la journée.

Hélèna Harper s'est avancé avec grâce, d'une démarche de top modèle, a encore élargit son sourire, dévoilant des dents d'une blancheur éclatante, et commença :

-Bonjours tout le monde !On v…

C'est alors que Peter a levé les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspéré, et lui a prit fermement la main avant de l'entraîné vers deux places dans le fond de la salle. Il a traversé la classe sans prêter attention une seule seconde aux regards curieux braqués sur eux. Hélèna n'a pas protesté, mais lui a lancé un regard noir en s'asseyant sans un mot à coté de lui.

-Non mais t'as vu ca ?, m'a chuchoté Christopher, le type à coté de moi. Pour qui il se prend, ce gamin ?

Robetson, qui avait commencé à écrire au tableau, a aussitôt fait volte-face avec le regard d'un aigle fondant sur sa proie.

-Monsieur Baker, deux heures de retenues mercredi après-midi, soyez à l'heure.

-Et Merde ..., un marmonné Christopher.

-Que de paroles pleines de sagesse, aujourd'hui! Ce sera donc quatre heures. Avez-vous autre chose à nous faire partager ou puis-je poursuivre mon cours ?

Nous étions la classe la plus intenable du collège, et peut-être même de la région. Au cours de l'année, deux de nos profs de français consécutifs avaient un jour quitté la salle de cours chaotique en claquant la porte, les larmes aux yeux – l'un d'eux avait été dans un tel état de rage qu'il avait balancé sa propre perruque à la poubelle avant de quitter la classe en courant, en sanglots – et le troisième avait fait une dépression nerveuse avant de rendre sa démission. Mais monsieur Robetson, lui, tenait la distance. Rien ne l'avait découragé. Il avait enchaîné châtiment sur châtiment sans jamais montrer un seul signe de faiblesse, impitoyablement collé chaque gamin qui avait osé chuchoter quelque-chose à son voisin. Presque une légende parmi ses collègues, il avait été le premier professeur à réussir à vaincre la classe des 5eme 1, et sans une larme. Il ne tolérait pas qu'on parle durant son cours, qu'on regarde quoi que ce soit d'autre que lui pendant son cours, et surtout, _surtout_, il ne concevait pas l'idée qu'un élève puisse l'interrompre pendant son cours. Ce qui me donnait une excellente raison de le faire. Et puis, je détestais qu'on me réveille quand je dormais.

Le bureau de Robetson se tenait sur une basse estrade de bois, juste devant le tableau. Le bureau était au bord de l'estrade, vraiment au bord, certainement parce qu'il voulait voir le mieux possible la terreur dans les yeux des gamins quand il les interrogeait. A cet instant, il était appuyé dessus, debout, les deux mains posés à plat sur le meuble de bois. Si quelqu'un l'avait poussé juste un peu en avant…

J'ai baillé, donnant l'air de m'ennuyer aussi profondément que les autres, et j'ai discrètement ouvert la main droite.

C'était facile. Il suffisait d' « Attracté » le bureau d'un peu moins d'un mètre, le faire avancé juste un peu, et Mr Robetson se vautrerait comme une larve aux pieds du premier rang d'élève, peut-être enseveli sous ses copies, humilié à tout jamais. Mais comment j'avais pu n'y pensé que le tout dernier jour de cours ?

Ricanant déjà à cette simple idée, j'ai ouvert un peu plus la main en commençant à me concentrer sur l'idée d'attirer le bureau à moi. C'était plus difficile avec les objets de cette taille. Je voulais ce bureau, j'adorais ce bureau. Lentement, le meuble a commencé à grincer sur le sol en se déplaçant de quelques centimètres…

« _Ne joue pas avec ca !_ »

J'ai violemment sursauté. Quelqu'un m'avait vu ?Qui ?Où ?J'ai regardé autour de moi. Tout le monde avait le nez plongé dans cet ennuyeux bouquin de chimie. Je n'avais reconnu la voix de personne. En fait, elle n'avait même pas semblé venir d'un de mes voisins. On aurait dit qu'elle avait résonné… _à l'intérieur _de ma tête_. _Une vive angoisse m'a aussitôt envahi. Est-ce que la schizophrénie pouvait faire partie du TDAH ?Soudain, la voix a à nouveau retentit dans mon esprit :

« Pauvre crétin! _Tu as faillis te faire repérer !_ _Tu croyais que personne ne s'en rendrais compte ?Les deux types derrière-toi t'obs__ERVAIS AVEC ATTENTION_ »

Sous l'impact de ces derniers mots la douleur a explosé dans ma tête, horrible, une souffrance intolérable m'a envahit tout entier, comme si ces paroles avaient transpercé mon cerveau comme des aiguilles chauffés à blanc brutalement enfoncé dans mon crâne. Et fatalement, sans pouvoir m'en empêché, j'ai poussé un hurlement incontrôlé de douleur et de terreur.

« _Heu, désolé, _apoursuivit la voix_. Ca arrives, parfois._ »

La douleur a disparut presque instantanément, mais c'était trop tard. Monsieur Robetson avait levé les yeux de son livre, outré, stupéfait et peut-être un peu joyeux. Je me suis sentit devenir écarlate quand toute la classe a tourné vers moi un visage stupéfait. J'avais poussé un terrible hurlement au beau milieu du cours. Et surtout, j'avais osé l'interrompre. Il m'a regardé avec un mélange d'indignation et de délectation. Un imperceptible sourire sadique s'est étiré sur ses lèvres minces et cruelles. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'exercé ses talents.

« Monsieur Anderson, a-il dit très lentement. Est-ce qu'écouter mon cours en silence et sans vous plaindre est une épreuve à ce point éprouvante que vous ne pouvez l'endurer sans hurler de douleur ?

-Est ... Est ...

-Vous, vous ?Je veux une explication. Sur le champ.

-J'étais… En fait…

-Pourquoi avez-vous osé m'interrompre en hurlant comme un jeune chiot éventré, Anderson ?Auriez-vous mal quelque-part ?Serait-ce cet irrésistible désir de faire l'intéressant qui vous a envahi ?Auriez-vous brutalement pris conscience du néant qui remplit votre tête creuse ? Répondez, plus vite que ca. Vous devrez de toute façon affronter les conséquences de votre petite farce.

Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Une explication. N'importe-quoi sauf la vérité, des gosses s'étaient retrouvés en asile de fous pour beaucoup moins que ca. Robetson poursuivait son interrogatoire avec une joie sadique :

-Plus vite Anderson. Répondez. _Maintenant_. Si le simple fait de devoir affronter un exercice de lecture vous met dans un tel état, j'ai hâte de voir comment vous supporterez une visite chez le proviseur jointes à 20 heures de colles. Aurons-nous le plaisir de vous voir convulser sur le sol ?

Vite, vite, vite. La panique m'envahissait, je devais trouver quelque-chose, et plus je paniquais plus j'avais de mal à réfléchir. Le proviseur me connaissait beaucoup trop bien, il aurait toutes les raisons de me virer si jamais je commettais encore le moindre impair. 28 visages curieux et moqueurs m'observait avec attention, attendant mon explication mais surtout heureux de voir le cours être interrompu pour assisté à l'humiliation publique de ce crétin d'Anderson.

"Il est ..."

Soudain, encore une fois, un vent froid a balayé la pièce. Les pages des livres sur chacune des tables se sont doucement tournées, agitées par la brise, les cheveux ont légèrement ondulés. Un instant plus tard, monsieur Robetson a cligné des yeux de plus bel, surpris, comme s'il venait de s'éveillé d'un rêve. Son regard confus s'est un bref instant posé sur moi. Il a regardé autour de lui, l'air un peu désorienté.… Puis il a reprit son livre de chimie, et a continué la lecture à l'endroit exacte où il s'était arrêté, d'une voix plate et monocorde. Ok. Maintenant, c'était flippant.

Son comportement n'a eu l'air d'étonné personne. Autour de moi, sous mes yeux stupéfaits, tout le monde a reprit la bonne page et recommencé à lire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, le menton dans les mains, baillant par intermittence.

Non, pas tous le monde. Il y avait deux élèves au fond de la salle qui n'avaient toujours pas arrêté de me dévisager. Les deux nouveaux, Peter Jackson et Hélèna Harper. Ils me fixaient d'un air grave. Peter a secoué la tête en soupirant et m'a jeté un regard noir, presque comme s'il me disait un truc du genre « Tu vois un peu ce que tu me fais faire pour réparer tes bêtises ? ».

J'ai attendu, mais Mr Robetson ne s'est plus intéressé à moi. On aurait juré qu'il avait totalement oublié mon hurlement. Qu'ils l'avaient _tous_ oubliés. Comme ca. C'était juste impossible. Soudain, la voix a à nouveau retentit dans mon esprit.

« _Même avec la Brume, on ne doit prendre aucun risques. C'est pas le moment de te faire repérer, mec, tient toi tranquille _»

Il m'a fallu toute ma volonté pour m'empêcher de crier de terreur. Aussitôt, j'ai fais mine de me re-concentrer sur le paragraphe, les mains tremblantes. La Brume ?Ne prendre aucuns risques ?Qu'est-ce que ca voulait dire ?Est-ce que je devenais fou, peu à peu ?Pourquoi tout le monde avait oublié mon hurlement ?Etait-ce seulement possible ?Si ils m'avaient tous fait marcher, alors monsieur Robetson n'aurait jamais participé au canular. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, mais j'ai obéis à la voix. Il valait mieux ne pas provoquer cette chose si elle pouvait me faire endurer de terribles souffrances sans même le faire exprès. Le reste du cours s'est déroulé d'une manière effroyablement normale. Ce n'est que quelques secondes avant la fin que j'ai fini par réaliser quelque-chose.

Dé que la cloche a sonné, j'ai rangé mes affaires plus vite que je ne l'aurais jamais cru possible et je suis sorti en trombe avant même que les autres aient eu le temps de fermer leurs bouquins. Je voulais m'éloigné autant que possible de la voix. Non, je voulais m'éloigner de la personne à qui elle appartenait. C'était la voix d'un gamin, quelqu'un qui devait avoir quelque-chose comme dix ou onze ans. Une seule personne dans la pièce correspondait à cette description, et elle était entré à peine quelques instants avant que j'entendes sa voix résonné dans ma tête. Oui, je voulais m'éloigner de Peter Jackson, et tout de suite.

Que les choses soient claires, je ne suis pas allé me _cacher_ sur le toit, d'accord? J'avais juste besoin d'air. C'est comme ca qu'après avoir crocheté la serrure de la porte au dernier étage, je me suis retrouvé assis là, à observer la ville qui s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon à travers le grillage. J'étais en train de louper le cours de gym, mais je m'en fichais.

Un millions de questions tournoyaient dans mon esprit. Ces trucs d'attractions, je pouvais gérer. C'était bizarre, anormal, mais ca faisait partie de moi. Ca en faisait partie depuis tellement longtemps que maintenant ca me semblait presque normal, j'avais fini par m'y habitué. Mais ce qui venait de se passer n'avait absolument rien d'ordinaire, même pour moi. Est-ce que ca pouvait seulement s'être réellement produit ?Dans un sens, ca n'avait rien d'impossible, après tout. Si je pouvais attirer des objets par la pensée, Peter Jackson pouvait très bien être télépathe. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai pensé à faire demi-tour et à allé lui poser la question, quelque-chose comme « Tient, salut Peter, bienvenu à St-Anne !Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas, demande. Ah, au fait tant que je te tiens, tu fais un peu de télépathie, ou est-ce que je deviens cinglé ? ». Mais bien entendu, je ne pouvais pas. Et puis, au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression de ne pas réellement vouloir connaître la réponse. Ce que sa simple existence pouvait supposé me terrifiait. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, j'avais le sentiment que si jamais je recroisais la route de ce type, ce serait le début de quelque-chose de beaucoup plus grand.

Vraiment, j'avais hâte de quitter New York, je ne tenais pas à revivre ce truc terrifiant et plus j'étais loin de Jackson, mieux je me sentais. Parce-que je le savais, tôt ou tard, je devrais quitter New York. Changer de famille d'accueil. Probablement à cause d'un accident qu'on m'accuserait d'avoir provoqué.

Ca se passait toujours comme ca. Au début, tout se passait bien, les choses semblaient s'arranger pour moi. Ca durait juste assez longtemps pour que je puisse entretenir l'espoir de pouvoir rester, avoir enfin une vraie famille. Et puis, soudain, un évènement inexplicable me ramenait dans la voiture de l'assistante sociale. A chaque fois, je n'y étais pour rien. Quand j'avais 7 ans, on m'avait surpris avec les poches remplies de portefeuille, ceux de chacun des membres de ma famille d'accueil. J'avais eu beau jurer que je n'avais rien volé, on avait quand même retrouvé de l'argent jusque dans mes chaussures. Ce jour-là, j'avais officiellement été rangé dans la catégorie des enfants à problèmes cleptomanes.

Une autre fois, quand j'avais 9 ans, alors que j'accompagnais le père de ma famille d'accueil du moment à la banque, celui-ci s'était mystérieusement retrouvé enfermé dans son propre coffre-fort, et moi à l'extérieur. Il avait fallu toute la nuit au personnel de la banque pour parvenir à rouvrir la porte, et en ressortant, le pauvre homme avait beaucoup moins de compassion pour les orphelins.

Encore une autre fois, j'avais fais une visite avec ma classe de sixième dans un zoo. Toutes les cages de la section safari s'étaient mystérieusement ouvertes une à une. Une fois que le personnel du Zoo avait réussi à faire rentrer tous les fauves dans leurs cage et que le macaque fou de rage qui poursuivait notre prof en lui arrachant les cheveux avait pu être maîtrisé, c'était sur moi que c'était tout de suite portés les accusations, étant donné mes antécédents avec les serrures. Ce coup là, j'avais du changer de famille _et_ de collège.

-Déprimant, ce que tu racontes, a fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je me suis retourné dans un violent sursaut avant de me relever précipitamment. Peter Jackson. Il était accoudé à l'encadrement de la porte, arborant un petit sourire supérieur, les mains dans les poches. J'ai pris une grande inspiration. C'était ridicule. Peut-importe ce qui était vraiment arrivé en cours tout à l'heure, c'était ridicule, Derek Anderson n'avait pas peur des petits garçons.

-J'ai rien dis, ai-je rétorqué.

Je ne lui donnerais pas la satisfaction de lui demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il a souris. C'était monstrueusement agaçant. Sur son visage, chaque sourire semblait lui donné un petit air supérieur.

Et soudain, la voix a recommencé à résonner dans ma tête.

« _Tu n'as rien dis. Mais tu l'as pensé. _»

Il ne m'en fallait pas plus. Presque sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai tendu la main et je l'ai attracté par son sweat. Il aurait sans doute réussi à résister, je ne pouvais pas attracter de trucs aussi volumineux très facilement, mais il n'a même pas essayé. J'étais si furieux qu'en un instant le petit blond a presque volé jusqu'à moi. Je l'ai empoigné par le col.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi, lui ai-je presque craché au visage. Quoi que tu sois, quoi que soit ce truc que tu fais, sors de ma tête, tout de suite.

J'avais presque envie de lui envoyer mon poing en pleine figure, rien que pour faire disparaître ce sourire de plus en plus satisfait qui refusait de quitter son visage.

-_Parfait_, a-il simplement rétorqué, toujours dans ma tête. _J'avais quelques doutes, mais c'est bien toi. C'est très intéressant, je n'avais jamais observé ce genre de capacités auparavant._

A chaque secondes, je détestais un peu plus ce gamin. Il parlait de moi comme si j'étais une bête de foire particulièrement difforme.

C'est alors que je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas du tout quoi lui dire. Cette situation était totalement surréaliste, j'étais en train de menacer un petit garçon pour qu'il arrête d'utiliser sur moi la télépathie. Je pouvais quand même pas le frapper. En fait, j'ignorais même pourquoi je l'avais empoigné, je voulais juste qu'il arrête de parler dans mon esprit. Soudain, je me suis fais l'effet d'une brute. Le genre qui me piquait l'argent de mon déjeuner quand j'étais petit pendant que je leur volais leurs portefeuilles sans qu'elles s'en aperçoivent.

Avec un soupir, je l'ai lâché. Il m'a regardé avec ce petit air supérieur si désagréable, comme s'il savait pertinemment que je n'allais lui faire aucun mal.

-Arrête ca ok ?, ai-je dis sur un ton que j'espérais menaçant. C'est hyper désagréable, bon sang, parles-moi !Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

- ...

-Alors? Parles, crétin !

Peter a soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Comme s'il attendait que je comprenne quelque-chose. Et justement, c'est là que j'ai fini par comprendre. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Quand il était arrivé dans la salle tout à l'heure, c'était cette fille, Hélèna, qui avait parlé. Quand je l'avais entendu, quand il était arrivé sur le toit, j'avais le dos tourné, je n'avais pas du tout vu ses lèvres bouger. Il parlait peut-être déjà dans ma tête. Même quand je l'avais attracté, il avait ouvert la bouche, mais n'avait pas émit un son. Presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas.

Peter Jackson était muet. Télépathe, mais muet, aussi dingue que ca puisse paraître ce gosse ne pouvait communiquer que par la pensée.

A peine avait-je formulé cette pensée qu'il a commencé à hoché la tête, l'air enfin satisfait de moi.

-C'est ca ?, ai-je demandé, incrédule. Tu ne peux pas me parler autrement ?

Il s'est contenté de sourire, amusé.

-Bon, ok, ai-je soupiré. Pigé. Va-y, fais ton truc.

-_Avec plaisir_, répondit-il aussitôt dans mon esprit. _Ce que tu sens, c'est ma présence dans ta tête, il paraît qu'au début c'est très gênant, comme si j'avais une main dans ta bouche, mais ca passe au bout de quelques minutes._

-C'est dingue…, ai-je murmuré. C'est absolument dingue.

_-Dingue ?Venant d'un type qui a passé la nuit à cambriolé un des plus riches manoirs de la ville en utilisant ses pouvoirs divins, c'est presque vexant. Maintenant écoute-moi bien, parce qu'on va manquer de temps. Tu…_

Finalement, je n'ai eu aucunes explications. Soudain, son visage a brutalement changé d'expression.

Et ca a recommencé.

La terre a commencé à vibrer. J'ai cru un instant que j'étais définitivement devenu cinglé, puis elle a commencé à tremblé plus fort encore. Un tremblement de terre, plus puissant que tous les autres.

Normalement, dans cette situation, les gamins auraient commencés à paniquer et à pousser des cris tandis que les adultes leur auraient hurlés de s'abrités sous les tables. Pas à St-Anne. On n'entendait pas un son venant de sous nos pieds. Presque calme, j'ai tourné le dos à Peter et j'ai passé la porte, puis descendu les escaliers du dernier étage en manquant me casser la figure pour découvrir un des couloirs du collège rempli d'élèves apathiques, indifférents. C'était bien ce que je pensais, ca recommençait. J'ai entendu Peter descendre derrière-moi.

Personne ne parlait. Le bâtiment entier était ébranler par de violentes secousses, les casiers s'ouvraient brutalement et déversaient leur contenu sur le sol, mais les élèves poursuivaient leurs activités avec des gestes mécaniques, comme des zombies, sans un mot. Ca faisait des mois que ca survenait, le séisme de cette nuit n'était pas un cas isolé. Depuis des mois, plusieurs fois par semaines, on subissait des séismes à chaque fois plus puissant. En plein centre de New York. A ma connaissance, ca ne s'était jamais produit, c'était sûrement du jamais vu dans toute l'histoire de la sismologie. Et chaque fois qu'ils survenaient, à chaque tremblement de terre, je me sentais plongé dans une étrange apathie. On aurait du s'abriter. On le savait tous. Mais les secousses sous mes pieds semblaient presque avoir un effet anesthésiant sur ma conscience. Je ne voulais pas me cacher. Je voulais juste ne rien faire, attendre que ca passe. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Pour moi, ca restait léger, mais les autres avaient l'air en état de transe. Plus étrange encore, après chacun des séismes, les gens semblaient presque les oublier. Quand j'évoquais le tremblement de terre de la semaine passé, mon interlocuteur semblait n'en avoir plus qu'un vague souvenir comme si il s'était agis du temps qu'il faisait le mois dernier, puis passait vite à autre chose. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait rien du tout là-dessus aux infos.

-_Tu n'as pas peur_ ?, a fait calmement Peter près de moi.

C'était la première personne que je rencontrais qui continuait à parler pendant les tremblements de terre. Quelque-part, ca ne m'étonnais pas.

-Ca arrive tout le temps, ai-je soufflé d'une voix qui couvrait à peine le vacarme des secousses, toujours subjugué par cet étrange tableau. Question d'habitude. Peut-importe, maintenant tu va m'expliquer comment et pourquoi tu…

_-…Ca n'a rien de normal, et pourtant tu sembles bien l'accepter. Bien._

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?On…

_-On parlera plus tard. Si je ne me trompe pas, alors très bientôt…_

Et soudain, il s'est passé quelque-chose d'insensé. Pour la première fois, les élèves ont commencés à crier, terrifiés, épouvantés, à s'effondré les uns sur les autres. En quelques secondes, tout le monde a semblé reprendre conscience, les élèves ont lancés autour d'eux des regards médusés, comme tirés du sommeil. Avec des hurlements, ils se sont rués vers les escaliers, comme si cet énième tremblement de terre leur inspiraient une terreur sans limite. Ce que je lisais sur leur visage terrifié tandis qu'ils me bousculaient pour sortir était bien au-delà de la simple peur pour sa vie, on aurait dit que c'était la mort elle-même qu'ils avaient aux trousses. J'ai vu passer des surveillants tout aussi terrifiés, ils n'essayaient même pas de créer un semblant d'ordre, ils courraient, c'est tout. Pourtant, moi, je ne ressentais rien.

En quelques secondes le couloir fut vide. Sous mes pieds, le vacarme du séisme était presque par celui des cris terrifié et des pas de centaines d'élèves fous de terreur qui quittaient le collège en trombe. Comme si toute la peur qu'ils avaient été incapables d'exprimer lors des séismes précédent s'était amassé en eux jusqu'à exploser en cet instant.

Hélèna est arrivé en courant, se frayant en chemin à contre-courant dans la foule qui achevait de se précipiter dans les escaliers.

-Peter !, s'est-elle écrier pour couvrir le brouhaha. Fais quelque-chose !

Peter n'a rien répondu. Il a simplement levé les yeux vers le ciel, le regard plus sombre que jamais.

-_Je ne peux pas_, a-il dit finalement. _J'ai essayé, mais j'y arrive pas._

-Tu crois que c'est un monstre ?, a murmuré Hélèna.

-_Non_, a sombrement répondu Peter. _Pas un monstre. Je l'ai senti, Hélèna. C'est Lui._

Le visage de Hélèna Harper s'est décomposé. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarqué que, plus elle pâlissait, et plus son maquillage semblait beaucoup trop prononcé. Si le sang continuait à quitter son visage, alors elle ressemblerait bientôt au Joker.

_-Il faut appeler la colonie. On a besoin de Mme Grace, et tout de suite._

-Mais de quoi vous parlez ?, suis-je finalement intervenu. C'est juste un tremblement de terre, il faut se barré !

Mon instinct me disait que j'aurais plutôt dû suggérer de nous planquer sous les tables ou un truc semblable, mais je sentais monté en moi une terreur qui semblait venir de quelqu'un d'autre, quelque-chose qui me poussait malgré moi à une terrible envie de me barré d'ici.

-_Les drachmes_, a dit Peter. _Les drachmes, vite._

Hélèna a fouillé dans ses poches un moment, perdant parfois l'équilibre dans son empressement. Puis elle s'est figée, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Elle avait si peur que j'ai cru un instant qu'elle y avait trouvé un serpent. Elle continué à fouiller frénétiquement avant de finalement levé les yeux, livide.

-Je… Je les ai oubliés.

A ses mots, Peter a perdu tout ce qui lui restait de sang-froid. Il a donné un violent coup de poing dans le casier le plus proche.

_-Et merde !Hélèna, par les dieux !_

-Je pensais pas qu'on en aurait besoin, je…

_-Laisse-tomber on n'a pas le temps, il faut que vous vous tiriez avant son arrivé, il se rapproche. _

-Plus ...

-_Tu veux vraiment avoir affaire à lui ?Alors j'espères que tu sais nager. Non, vous allez devoir partir, on aurait du emporter une des colombes d..._

-…Quoi? _Nous _allons devoir partir! Nous! Tu viens avec nous, Pete', hors de question que je te laisse faire un truc pareil, t'entends ?! Tu nous refais pas le truc du héros sans peur, cette fois-ci c'est le sang-mêlé le plus puissant qu'on ai vu depuis des millénaires que tu veux retenir! Tu n'as même pas hérité du quart de ses pouvoirs, tu pourras le ralentir quoi, environ quatre secondes ?

-Mais vous allez la fermer, vous deux ?, me suis-je écrié. Hors de question que je crève pour vous ou avec vous, restez-là si ca vous chante, je me casse avec les autres !

J'ai fais un mouvement vers les escaliers, mais Hélèna m'a attrapé le bras avec une poigne de fer qui a manqué me briser tous les os tandis qu'elle écoutait Peter, sans sembler éprouver le moindre mal à me retenir. Elle avait une force totalement insoupçonnée.

-_Tu comprends pas_ ?!, a rugit le gamin. _S'il est venu seul, il ne pourra pas sentir notre odeur, et il ne connaît peut-être pas le visage de Derek. C'est moi qu'il a repéré, de la même manière que moi aussi j'ai pu sentir sa présence. Si je reste avec vous, alors il nous aura tous. Peut-être qu'on n'a pas à tout prix besoin des Trois, peut-être que s'il en reste Deux, ca pourra marcher. Partez. Pas seulement pour sauver vos vies, Hélèna. Faites-le, pour nous tous. Je vous rejoins, je te le promets, je sais que je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour le tuer, je veux juste le retenir. J'ai pas l'intention de mourir à 11 ans, et si je crève, alors ca voudra dire que vous n'aviez de toutes façons pas besoin de moi, que je n'étais pas le Fils du Fléau. _

…Ok. J'étais retenu par deux cinglés dans un bâtiment en train de s'effondré sous le coup d'une catastrophe naturel. Et dire que je pensais que la journée avait mal commencée.

Hélèna a semblé hésiter un instant. Puis, elle a gravement hoché la tête, les yeux brillants de détermination. Aussitôt, Peter s'est élancé dans le couloir sans se retourner. Mais un bref instant avant qu'il fasse volte-face, c'est de la peur que j'ai vu dans son regard. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui était en train de se passé. Mais j'ai compris que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Peter allait faire quelque-chose de très, très dangereux. Avant que j'ai le temps de réagir, Hélèna m'a pris par la main et m'a entraîné dans l'autre direction.

-C'est quoi ce délire, à la fin ?!, ai-je haleté. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

-Il faut sortir d'ici. Le prochain tremblement de terre va probablement détruire le bâtiment tout entier.

-Comment tu le sais ?!

-Quand la terre tremble, Il peut sonder le sol. Il se sert des vibrations pour nous localiser, il ne va pas tarder à comprendre qu'on est tous les trois ici, toi, moi, et surtout Peter. L'occasion est trop belle, il va tenter de nous avoir tous en même temps.

-Qui il ?!De qui vous avez si peur, bon sang ?!Et pourquoi on voudrait nous… nous avoir tous en même temps ?!Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

-Ecoute, t'es pas trop moche, les cheveux argentés ça passe et j'adore ton nez, mais si tu la ferme pas je te jure que je t'assomme. On peut courir, ou on peut s'arrêter là pour papoter, mais les infos te serviront pas à grand-chose si tu dois claquer trois minutes après les avoir obtenus!

-Je vais pas juste te suivre comme ca !Ok, on sort d'ici, mais si tu penses que tu vas m'emmené où tu….

-…T'a peut-être une meilleure idée ?

Sans réfléchir, j'ai freiné des quatre fers, déterminé à m'arrêter. Hélèna a manqué tomber à la renverse, refusant toujours de lâché ma main. Je savais qu'elle disait sûrement la vérité, il suffisait de voir son visage pour comprendre que l'heure n'était pas à la discussion. Mais j'avais horreur qu'on me dise ce que je devais faire. Si je devais obéir, alors je voulais savoir pourquoi, même si le moindre de mes os était en train de vibrer et que mes dents menaçaient de se barrer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, ai-je répété dans un grognement furieux.

Hélèna a poussé un soupir désespéré. L'espace d'un instant, je l'ai vu réfléchir furieusement, chercher par tous les moyens un moyen de me faire avancer. Et puis soudain, son visage s'est éclairé.

-Ecoute, tu ne sais pas où est ton père, pas vrai ?, a-elle débité d'une traite

Mon cœur a fait un immense bond dans ma poitrine.

-Qu… quoi ?

-Ou alors c'est ta mère ?Il te manque un parent, pas vrai ?

-… Les deux. Il me manque les deux. Et alors, qu'est-ce…

-…si tu viens avec moi, tu auras une chance de les retrouvé. Tu comprendras enfin d'où tu viens, je te le promets, tu m'entends ? Si tu veux retrouver tes parents, ou au moins un des deux, ta seule chance c'est de nous accompagner. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre.

Je n'ai rien répondu. Je me suis contenté de la regarder, éberlué. C'était impossible. C'était forcément un mensonge. Cette fille était prête à dire n'importe-quoi pour me convaincre de la suivre, c'était tout. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce genre de trucs, avoir des réponses que personne n'avait jamais été fichu de me donné en treize ans. Elle mentait, c'était évident. Pourtant, quand elle a fait volte-face et a recommencé à me traîné dans les couloirs du collège désert, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas résisté.

-On va sortir par derrière, a-elle haleté. C'est trop tard pour se fondre dans la masse, tout le monde a déjà évacué.

-Hey, ai-je haleté à mon tour. Il va se passer quoi, si « Il » nous rattrape ?

-Prie pour que je sois très, mais alors très en colère.

On a couru en silence pendant un bon moment, concentrant toute notre énergie sur la course. Cavalé avec le sol qui vibre sous vos pieds, c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'on pourrait le croire. Je me faisais l'effet d'un idiot à la suivre comme ca alors que j'aurais pu déjà être dehors, mais elle avait su me dire l'unique chose qui pouvait me convaincre de lui coller aux basques jusqu'au bout du monde.

On était en train d'hésiter entre la droite et la gauche quand soudain, elle s'est arrêté net, les yeux écarquillés. Sur le moment, j'ai cru qu'elle faisait une attaque, ou pire encore qu'elle avait cassé un de ses talons, un truc du genre, mais c'était autre chose. Elle est resté immobile quelques secondes, comme si elle voyait une scène qui n'existait que pour elle seule, puis elle a posé la main sur son cœur. Dans son regard brillait une étrange lumière qui n'avait rien de naturel.

-Peter… Non, c'est pas vrai…

Vous '...

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'elles avaient commencés, les secousses sous nos pieds ont enfin cessés.

Cordialement Helen sont le pendentif brille un instant bref.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…, a-elle murmuré, les larmes aux yeux.

Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi. J'ai été frappé par le changement dans son regard. Elle était métamorphosée. Ce n'était plus les yeux d'une adolescente trop maquillée accro au shopping. A cet instant, elle avait un regard féroce, presque sauvage. Un mot est venu spontanément à mon esprit : à cet instant, Hélèna Harper était devenue une guerrière.

-Continue sans moi, m'a-elle ordonné. Ne t'arrêtes pas, ne te retournes pas, cours aussi vite que possible. Ne m'attends pas, on finira par te retrouvé nous mêmes, on l'a déjà fait. Sort d'ici, mêle-toi à la foule et agis normalement. Seulement, ne rentre surtout pas chez toi, va n'importe-où ailleurs. Je vais chercher Peter.

Sur ces mots, elle a fait demi-tour et a tourné à l'angle du couloir à la vitesse de l'éclair, sur les traces de Peter. Jamais je n'ai vu une fille courir aussi vite avec des talons hauts, ou même sans. Je suis resté quelques instants planté là, sans bouger. J'avais l'étrange certitude que si je faisais ce qu'elle avait demandé, je ne la reverrais jamais, ni elle, ni Peter. J'ai repensé à ce qu'elle m'avait dit un peu plus tôt :

« Si tu veux retrouver tes parents, ou au moins un des deux, ta seule chance c'est de nous accompagner. Il n'y en aura pas d'autre. »

Sans vraiment en saisir la portée, c'est à cet instant que j'ai fais mon choix. A droite, il y avait l'extérieur, une vie ordinaire, des gens normaux parmi lesquelles je me sentirais à jamais anormal, mais avec qui je pouvais encore espérer avoir une existence ordinaire. Triste, incomplète, mais ordinaire. Rester avec les Anderson en sécurité, dans leur vieille maison poussiéreuse et sans joie, jusqu'à ce qu'on m'envoie ailleurs. A gauche, c'était l'inconnu. Si je suivais Hélèna ici et maintenant, je pouvais peut-être retrouver ma famille, la vraie. De toute évidence, ce serait dangereux, peut-être même mortel, mais j'avais une chance de changer mon avenir. Toute ma vie, j'avais attendu que quelqu'un débarque dans ma vie pour changé les choses pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je pouvais choisir. Choisir de le faire moi-même.

J'ai soupiré. J'allais sûrement regretter ce que je m'apprêtais à faire pour le restant de mes jours, mais ca voulait peut-être dire peu de temps. Après une dernière hésitation, je me suis élancé à la suite d'Hélèna dans le couloir désert.

-Attends!

* * *

**Au prochain chapitre, on entre enfin dans l'action. ;B**


	4. Quand la CIA s'en mêle

**Résumé du chapitre précédent:**

_**Après avoir réussi à quitter le manoir, Derek est rentré chez lui sans problèmes et sans un sou.**_  
_**Plus tard, durant l'après-midi, en plein cours de math, une voix retenti dans son esprit, celle de Peter Jackson, arrivé dans sa classe le jour même avec Hélèna Harper.**_  
_**Avant qu'il ait pu interroger Peter sur son identité ou ses étranges pouvoirs, un tremblement de terre secoue le collège et génère une panique qui pousse la totalité des enfants comme des adultes à quitter le bâtiment.**_  
_**Largué d'un bout à l'autre du chapitre, Derek est d'abord entraîné dans une fuite qui semble vaine avec Hélèna tandis que Peter part de son coté retenir le responsable du séisme - vraisemblablement déterminé à avoir leur peau - aussi longtemps que possible. Mais quand, prise de remords, Hélèna décide d'aller prêter main forte à Peter, Derek se décide à l'accompagner dans l'espoir d'apprendre ce qu'elle sait sur ses origines.**_

**Voilà voilà. :B Bonne lecture, les gens !**

* * *

Si j'avais eu la moindre idée du pétrin dans lequel je venais de me fourré, je ne peux pas affirmer que je n'aurais pas fait demi-tour sur le champ.

-Bon sang, je t'ai dis de te tiré !, m'a jeté Hélèna, haletante, sans cessé de courir. Ca va devenir dangereux, ici !

-Ouais, ai-je rétorqué. Et Tyler est en danger.

-Peter!

-Peter, Tyler, tu n'as plus le temps de m'obliger à faire demi-tour, pas vrai? Tu m'as dis que vous pouviez m'aidé à retrouvé ma famille, la vrai. C'est vrai ?

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais t'en auras plus l'occasion si tu meurs ici !Tu n'as pas la moindre expérience du combat, les débutants se planquent et attendent que ca se calme !

-Tu parles beaucoup, pour une fille qui compte se battre en talons-hauts !Si tu peux vraiment m'aidé à retrouvé mes parents, je ne te laisserais pas partir si facilement. On ne se serait jamais revus, et tu le sais. T'emballes pas, ca me chiffonnerais que ton copain ai des ennuies, il doit même pas encore avoir l'âge de boire du café, mais je ne fais jamais rien pour les autres, jamais. Si ca tourne mal et que vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucunes utilités, je vous laisserais tomber aussitôt et je me barrerais loin d'ici. Je fais ca pour moi.

C'était la vérité. Je n'étais pas méchant, mais j'étais un égoïste. Je n'avais jamais eu le temps de m'attacher à qui que ce soit et je ne m'en portais pas plus mal, j'avais appris à ne faire confiance qu'à moi-même, et que la trahison était parfois le meilleur moyen de s'en tirer. Pour moi, le Bien et le Mal, c'était surfait. Etrangement, Hélèna a éclaté de rire.

-Formidable, un fils d'Hermès. Je vais devoir coopérer avec un Hermès. Ca pourrait pas être pire. Mais là tout de suite, ca nous arrange, t'as tout à fait raison : si ca tourne mal, n'attends pas qu'on te le dise, fuit. Par contre, si tu envisageais de me planter un couteau dans le dos, souviens-toi que ca me mettrais franchement en rogne, et crois-moi tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère.

Là-dessus, elle a encore accéléré. Elle courrait plus vite perchée sur dix centimètres de talons que moi en chaussures de sport.

Finalement, on est arrivés à l'entrée du collège, et enfin, on est sorti à l'air libre.

A l'instant où on a mis un pied dehors, j'ai pilé net. Tout était gris. Un brouillard dense et vaporeux avait envahi la cour, empêchant d'y voir clairement à plus de quelques mètres. Il y a encore une heure, un beau soleil resplendissait au-dessus du bâtiment. Maintenant, cette étrange purée de pois semblait avoir envahi même le ciel, nous plongeant dans une semi-obscurité inquiétante. On aurait dit que le collège tout entier avait été déplacé dans un autre monde, un monde de brume. Puis j'ai levé la tête, et j'ai compris que c'était loin d'être le pire. Ce n'était pas le brouillard qui nous plongeait dans une semi-obscurité.

On n'aurait pu aller nulle-part, même si on l'avait voulu. Parce-que derrière la brume qui nous entourait, s'étendant jusqu'au-dessus de nos têtes, un gigantesque dôme d'eau tournoyant avait recouvert le collège et ses environs. On aurait juré être dans une bulle perdue au milieu de l'océan. Les rayons du soleil ne nous parvenait qu'à travers la barrière, ne laissant entrer qu'une lumière diffuse, comme si on avait la tête sous l'eau. On était coupés du monde extérieur.

Soudain, quelque-chose a fusé hors du brouillard, projeté en arrière. Peter a filé entre moi et Hélèna dans un vol plané et est allé s'écrasé brutalement au-dessus de l'entrée du collège avant de tomber au sol. Hélèna a poussé un petit cri et a accourut à ses cotés pour l'aidé, mais le petit blond l'a repoussé avec un cri de fureur mentale avant de se relevé sur des jambes tremblantes de douleur. Il était trempé de la tête au pied, et tenait dans une main tremblante ce qui ressemblait terriblement à une épée courte.

-_JE VOUS AVAIS DIT DE VOUS BARRER_ !, a-il rugit, furieux.

Hélèna allait dire quelque-chose, mais soudain, Peter a bondit sur nous. J'ai cru qu'il était fou de rage, mais à l'instant où on s'est effondrés au sol, un geyser d'eau sous pression a jaillit du brouillard, si puissant qu'il a défoncé le mur du collège derrière-nous en y creusant un profond cratère.

-C'était quoi, ce truc là ?!, me suis-je écrié.

-Je pouvais pas partir, Peter, a gémit Hélèna. On a commencé cette histoire ensemble, et on la finira ensemble.

_-Pauvre idiote! C'est le destin du monde qui est en jeu, comme t'as pu prendre une décision aussi stupide avec une raison pareil ?!Tu aurais au moins pu empêcher le gars aux cheveux gris de te suivre !_

Pourtant, il avait beau vociféré dans nos esprits, je voyais bien la reconnaissance qui débordait de ses grand yeux verts. Il ne tremblait pas de douleur. Il tremblait de soulagement. Mais son regard farouche indiquait sans appel qu'il ne l'aurait jamais admit. Sans rien ajouter, il s'est avancé à nouveau face au brouillard, le regard fixé sur une forme indistincte qui s'avançait. Blême, Hélèna s'est placée à ses cotés. J'avoue, je suis resté derrière.

Soudain, une voix a résonné dans la brume. Une voix vide de toutes émotions, de tout intérêt, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait en ce moment, comme si la vie elle-même n'était qu'une formalité. Elle ne semblait animée que par une volonté glaciale et implacable, hivernale.

-La mort ou la reddition, a-elle soufflé comme en écho. Choisissez tant que je vous le pouvez encore.

-_La mort_, a rétorqué Peter au brouillard en levant son épée. _TA mort._

Perso, j'aurais bien pris une minute de réflexion, mais quelque-chose me disait qu'il était déjà trop tard. Un filet de sueur froide a coulé le long de mon dos.

La silhouette dans la brume s'est précisé. C'était un adulte. Il avançait lentement, sans se pressé. Soudain, il a fait un mouvement de la main, et le brouillard s'est dispersé autour de lui, comme pour lui laissé le passage. Et enfin, pour la première fois, je L'ai vu. C'était un homme de haute stature, solide et musclé sans être un colosse. Il avait le teint halé, comme un pêcheur qui passerait ses journées en mer. Il portait un long manteau noir comme la nuit qui traînait sur le sol et des gants en cuir de la même teinte, en plein été. Son maintien raide et impériale, tout comme ses vêtements, contrastait avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, indisciplinés et indomptables.

Un homme un peu étrange, mais qui serait passé parfaitement inaperçu à un enterrement. Alors pourquoi je commençais à trembler ?Et puis, j'ai vu ses yeux, étrangement familiers. Je les ais sentis, malgré la distance, fixés sur nous, emplis d'une froideur et d'une désolation absolument sans limites. Mes genoux ont commencés à trembler. C'était les yeux d'un tueur. Ou d'un croquemort. Oui, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce ne soit qu'un croquemort qui passait dans le coin. Au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, une peur incontrôlable menaçait de m'envahir, comme si c'était la Mort elle-même qui marchait vers nous à pas lents. Ca ne pouvait pas être un être-humain. C'était une abomination.

-_Derek_, a murmuré Peter comme s'il craignait que le type puisse l'entendre, _je te présente mon paternel. On n'est pas en très bon termes, lui et moi._

-Je me demande bien pourquoi, ai-je soufflé d'une voix blanche.

C'était donc pour ca que ce regard m'était familier. Cet homme avait les mêmes yeux verts que Peter, mais ils étaient infiniment plus froids. Maintenant, pourquoi Peter attendait son _père_ avec une épée pointue ?J'étais quasiment certain qu'il n'était pas en train de venir le chercher à la sortie de l'école. Malgré moi, je reculais, peu à peu. Cet homme était la Peur elle-même.

De tout son être émanait une puissance indéfinissable, écrasante, qui continuait de croître au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, inexorablement. Et j'ai compris. Les tremblements de terre. Cette aura de puissance qui avançait vers nous. Je connaissais déjà Percy Jackson. Je l'avais déjà rencontré. C'était l'homme en noir que j'avais vu cette nuit, pendant mon cambriolage. Et il avait essayé de me tuer.

-Dites…, ai-je dit dans un murmure. Y a pas moyen qu'on appelle la police ?

_-C'est tout à fait exclu, _a rétorqué Peter.

-Percy Jackson…, a soufflé Hélèna d'une voix chancelante. On est là, comme trois fous, à… _attendre _Percy Jackson.

_-Il est trop tard pour reculer._

Quand il a été à cent pas de nous, le dénommé Percy Jackson (quel nom idiot…) s'est arrêté. Soudain, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas seul. Il y avait des gens dans la brume. Lentement, ils se sont avancés à découvert. Ils étaient une quinzaine, tous en costume cravate. Ils nous fixaient, sans ciller, aussi imperturbable que leur chef, alertes et concentrés. On aurait dit une opération de la CIA.

-L'O.M.E.G.A, a soufflé Hélèna d'une voix tremblante. Il a mobilisé l'OMEGA…

Sans se retourner, Jackson a soufflé un autre mot :

-Dispersion.

Aussitôt, dans le silence le plus total, ils ont disparus. Je n'ai jamais su dire comment. Ils ne s'étaient pas volatilisés, non, c'était plutôt comme s'ils alliaient une discrétion quasiment surnaturelle à une vitesse inégalable. En un instant, leur présence s'est comme… effacée. Soudain, ils ont tous pris une direction différente, à la vitesse de l'éclair. L'un d'eux a filé à coté de moi, si vite que j'ai cru sentir un ouragan me frôler.

Puis Percy Jackson a posé les yeux sur nous. Et il a parlé.

-Tout ceci est inutile, a-il dit d'une voix neutre et hivernale. Cessez toutes résistances, sur le champ. Ici est déjà la fin.

Il y avait tant de force dans cette voix glaciale que j'ai presque voulu lui obéir. Peter n'a rien répondu. Simplement, il a placé l'autre main sur le manche de son épée. Une étrange lumière bleue commençait à en émaner.

-_Exactement_, a-il sifflé. _C'est la fin._

Percy a lentement penché la tête sur le coté.

-Je vois. Tu ne renonceras pas à te placer sur ma route. Je devrais donc te tuer, toi et ton amie. Rien ne me détournera de la voie que j'ai choisie.

_-_Co… comment il nous a retrouvé ?, a murmuré Hélèna d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas laisser flancher.

Elle a sursauté quand Percy Jackson a posé sur elle son regard mort.

-Je vous l'ai dis. Vous n'êtes qu'un obstacle. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous, votre mort ne m'est pas nécessaire. J'ai déjà choisi ma cible.

_-Tu ne l'auras pas, _aricané Peter d'une voix mentale tremblante_. Tu ne pourras tuer aucuns de nous trois. La prophétie ne s'arrête pas ici._

-Le Destin est plus incertain que jamais, Peter. Il est si perturbé, si fluctuant qu'il pourrait même réécrire les évènements à venir jugés les plus immuables.

Le petit blond a pâlit.

_-C'est impossible. Rien… rien ne peut annuler une prophétie._

-Nous verrons. Peut-être as-tu raison. Ou peut-être que chacun des évènements narrés par la Pythie ont déjà eu lieu à ton insu. Peut-être ne se produiront-ils jamais. Ta mort sera la réponse à tes interrogations. Si tu es réellement certain de survivre, alors viens. Affronte-moi, et meurt avec la certitude que seule ta stupidité t'a mené à ta perte, garçon.

Est-ce que j'ai déjà précisé que je ne comprenais rien du tout à ce qui était en train de se passé? De moins en moins à chaque secondes. Je ne devrais pas être là. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Pourtant, étrangement, à l'instant où j'ai formulé cette pensée, j'ai compris que c'était faux. Ca avait tout à voir avec moi, je le savais. Je le sentais. Et je détestais l'idée.

Jackson a écarté ses longs bras. Et soudain, tout son corps a émit une explosion de puissance qui m'a secoué de la tête aux pieds, me forçant malgré moi à reculé de quelques pas. Pendant un instant, j'aurais juré être mort. De l'eau a surgit du brouillard qui l'entourait en rampant sur le sol et a coulé à ses pieds, glissant vers lui comme s'il l'avait appelée. Mais d'où pouvait-elle provenir ?!

-Est-ce qu'on l'entraîne dans un endroit sans eau ?, a soufflé Hélèna.

-_Inutile_, a rétorqué Peter sur le même ton. _Ca ne changerait rien. Il y a de l'eau partout, Hélèna. Il est même capable de prélevé celle qu'il trouve dans l'air. Je vais attirer son attention. Vous, dé qu'il se déconcentrera, vous devrez partir. Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir. Trouvez un moyen de franchir le dôme._

-Non. Lui, il part, a-elle rétorqué en faisant un mouvement de la tête dans ma direction. Moi…

Soudain, brutalement, le pouvoir qui émanait de Percy Jackson est devenu intolérable. Je suis tombé à genoux, au bord de la nausée, tandis que l'eau commençait à s'élevé en tournoyant autour de l'homme en noir et que les gravillons qui parsemaient la cour s'élevaient dans l'air, comme s'il altérait la gravité par sa simple puissance. Il a levé une main. Il s'apprêtait à attaqué.

-Cours, Derek !, a hurlé Hélèna sans se retourné.

Aussitôt, elle se plaqua une main aux ongles manucurés sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-_HELENA !_, a beuglé Peter, fou de rage.

Persée a baissé légèrement les bras et penché lentement la tête sur le coté, comme un chat. Puis son regard de glace s'est posé sur moi, qui étais resté en arrière. Peut-être même ne m'avait-il pas encore remarqué. A l'instant où son regard a croisé le mien, je me suis trouvé incapable de bouger, paralysé par la terreur. C'était la première fois qu'il me regardait vraiment en face. Un intérêt nouveau éclairait ses prunelles, ses yeux étaient ceux d'un fauve qui avait enfin trouvé la proie qu'il voulait vraiment dévorer.

-Derek, c'est cela ? Derek Anderson, un petit garçon de 13 ans certifié demi-dieu de classe F suivant sa scolarité au collège St-Anne. Je vois. Tu me facilites les choses. La veille, lorsque j'ai observé et testé tes aptitudes, l'obscurité m'a rendu ton visage incertain, je comptais nettoyer le secteur puis prendre le temps de m'assurer de ton identité. Tu corresponds au signalement. Sur ta photo, j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur technique, mais tu as de bien curieux cheveux.

-Ne lui réponds pas !, a aussitôt crié Hélèna en me forçant à reculé précipitamment.

Mais c'était trop tard, je le savais. A cet instant, j'ai compris quelque-chose que j'aurais aimé apprendre bien avant. La cible de Percy Jackson, la personne qu'il avait décidé d'éliminé, c'était moi. Soudain, une parcelle de l'eau qui s'écoulait derrière lui a semblé s'élancé en avant puis a pris la forme de trois loups de glace qui se sont jetés sur moi. Peter a fondu sur eux en un éclair, son épée a tournoyé entre ses mains si rapidement que j'ai à peine eu le temps de la voir, et soudain il les a fait éclater en mille morceaux un par un avant même qu'ils touchent terre, d'un simple contact avec sa lame.

-_COURS, DEREK !_ _COURS !_

La lame de son arme a commencé à brillé, d'une lumière bleue de plus en plus vive, et il s'est jeté sur son père avec un cri de rage qui a résonné dans mon esprit comme un coup de couteau. Au même moment, chacun des morceaux de glace au sol a pris la forme d'un nouveau loup, d'un tigre ou d'un lion qui se sont rués en avant.

Sans chercher à en savoir plus, j'ai fais volte-face et je me suis élancé dans les couloirs du lycée sans me retourné.

J'avais entendu une explosion derrière-moi, comme si on avait jeté devant le collège la plus grande bombe à eau du monde, et Hélèna avait poussé un cri. Puis j'avais encore accéléré, sans vraiment savoir comment j'espérais trouver une autre sortie. Il faisait encore jour, dehors, mais plus pour longtemps.

J'avais couru pendant ce qui m'avait semblé une éternité, en répondant de tant à autre aux appels télépathique de Peter qui voulait s'assurer que je sorte du collège. Au bout d'un moment, sa voix a cessé de retentir dans ma tête. Puis, d'une manière ou d'une autre, Persée Jackson m'avait retrouvé. Il en avait terminé avec Peter et Hélèna. J'étais entré dans la cafétéria, me jetant sans le savoir dans la gueule du loup. Et là, il m'avait coincé. À présent, je suffoquais dans cet aquarium géant qu'était devenu la pièce, sans aucuns moyens de remonté à une quelconque surface. J'allais mourir.

J'ai senti la vie me quitter, peu à peu, alors que le dernier souffle d'air retenu dans mes poumons s'envolait, ne laissant derrière qu'une abominable douleur. L'obscurité s'est faite autour de moi. Seuls les yeux de Persée semblaient encore brillés derrière le voile qui obscurcissait mes dernières images, d'un éclat vert terrifiant et hivernale. Personne ne pouvait surpasser la puissance sans âme qui brillait dans ce regard. Seule cette pensée animait encore mon esprit à la fois engourdi et épouvanté. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'allais mourir ici. À treize ans. Seul.

Peu à peu, la terrible souffrance qui enflammait mes poumons disparaissait tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus lentement et que la panique laissait place au néant. C'était fini.

Soudain, une lumière irisée a brillé de l'autre coté des portes de la cafétéria, juste derrière Persée. C'était ce truc-là, qu'on voyait, quand on allait mourir ? C'était beau. Une lumière arc-en-ciel, à la fois douce et violente, qui chaque secondes gagnait en intensité. De magnifiques couleurs en jaillissaient l'une après l'autre, plus vives les unes que les autres. Si vraiment tout devait se terminer ici, alors j'étais content que ca se finisse là-dessus. Pas sur le regard vert. C'est alors que j'ai été traversé par un ultime sursaut de lucidité, comme si la lueur du tunnel avait illuminé un instant l'obscurité qui m'entourait.

Non. C'était autre chose. Ca venait de derrière la porte. La lumière a encore grandi, jusqu'à ce que son éclat jaillisse de tous les interstices de la porte à double-battant devant laquelle se tenait Persée. Et soudain, avec un fracas de fin du monde, le mur entier a explosé sous l'impact d'un coup surpuissant. L'eau a déferlé hors de la salle, m'emportant avec elle dans une immense vague.

A peine conscient, ballotté par les flots, j'ai senti quelqu'un m'attraper le bras. Persée ? Je me suis laissé faire, incapable de faire un geste. Enfin, l'eau a achevé de se déversé dans le couloir, me laissant gisant sur le sol. J'ai ouvert la bouche pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air salvatrice, avant de commencé à tousser comme un vieillard, plus mort que vif. L'air peinait à remplir mes poumons. Enfin, j'ai pu ouvrir les yeux. Celui qui me tenait par le bras était Peter, le regard brûlant de colère. On l'aurait cru sorti d'une débroussailleuse, ses vêtements étaient déchirés et il saignait en plusieurs endroits. De son autre main, il tenait le bras d'Hélèna, comme s'il avait dû nous retenir tous les deux pour nous éviter d'être emportés.

-Ma coiffure, a haleté Hélèna, trempée de la tête au pied, du mascara coulant jusque sur ses joues. Par les dieux, ma coiffure ! Mais pourquoi y avait de l'eau derrière ce mur ?!

-_Ca va ?,_ m'a presque craché Peter. _Ca te déranges pas trop, d'être le pire demi-dieu qu'on ai vu depuis ce gars-là ?La cafét', franchement !Quelle idée d'aller se planquer à la cafét' !Qui a confié le destin du monde à un crétin pareil ?!_

-Je…, ai-je gargouillé. Je…

Incapable d'en dire plus, je me suis soudain plié en deux pour vomir un flot d'eau de mer. C'était le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie. Quand enfin j'ai pu lever les yeux, tremblant, Peter s'était déjà levé et se tenait à nouveau devant moi, chancelant, mais debout. Hélèna était resté à coté de moi, le regard rivé devant nous.

Persée n'avait pas bougé. Il nous avait observés durant ces quelques instants sans esquisser un geste, imperturbable. Il dévisageait Peter en restant de marbre.

Avant même que j'ai pu y pensé, Peter s'est jeté en avant, mais soudain, Persée a expulsé une telle vague d'énergie qu'elle l'a forcé à reculer. Le gamin a faillit tomber à genoux, épuisé, mais il a tenu bon. Sans un mot, il a plaqué la lame de son épée courte sur son avant-bras. Aussitôt, son arme a émit une faible lueur indigo, et la blessure qui s'y trouvait a commencé à gelé. Il essayait d'arrêter le saignement. Persée n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

-Vous devriez être mort, a-il soufflé avec indifférence, comme si dans le fond il s'en foutait royalement. Toi et ton amie.

Peter a haussé des épaules tremblantes. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait, mais son père le terrifiait, peut-être plus qu'il m'effrayait moi-même.

_-Il faut plus que quelques loups pour venir à bout de moi. Je crois que c'est pour me permettre de me protéger contre toi que tonton Tyson m'a fait cette épée, il a toujours su qu'il y avait un risque. Une meute de bestioles faits de glaces ne peut rien face à cette lame. Tu aurais dû t'assuré que j'étais bien mort avant de partir après quelqu'un d'autre. Cette fois-ci, plus d'intermède. Je t'ai cherché longtemps, très longtemps. Tu n'iras nulle-part, et tu ne tueras plus personne._

Hélèna a sursauté.

-Peter ...

_-Changement de plan, Hélèna, c'est entre lui et moi. Protège le nouveau. Si je peux le déconcentré, dé que possible, fuyez. Je vais tuer Persée Jackson même si je dois mourir en essayant._

Persée n'a rien répondu. Simplement, il a sorti les mains de ses poches. J'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'elles pouvaient être bien plus dangereuses qu'un fusil chargé. Peter s'est encore avancé et a levé son épée. Soudain, j'ai eu l'horrible certitude que personne ne quitterait cette pièce avant ma mort.

-Il peut pas le battre, pas vrai ?, ai-je murmuré dans un souffle rauque, toujours à genoux, incapable de lever la tête. C'est juste impossible.

-Oui, a répondu Hélèna, désespérée. Il ne peut pas le battre. Mais sa vie ne commencera vraiment que le jour où il y sera parvenu.

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de demandé la moindre explication sur ces paroles mystérieuse, Persée a brusquement changé de comportement.

-Tu as donc fais ton choix, a-il dit. Tu mourras par ta propre faute.

L'espace d'un instant si bref que j'ai cru avoir rêvé, il m'a semblé entrevoir une lueur de tristesse tout au fond de son regard de glace. Puis il a tendue une main devant lui. Une violente secousse a ébranlé le sol sous nos pieds.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite m'a définitivement convaincu que tout ca était forcément un rêve résultant d'un empoisonnement au champignon. L'eau répandue à travers la salle s'est animée, comme prise de folie furieuse. Venant de partout à la fois, elle s'est rassemblée en rampant sur le sol et en tournoyant dans l'air pour prendre en quelques instants la forme d'un immense, un gigantesque serpent de glace qui a immédiatement ouvert une gueule _littéralement_ grande comme un camion pour engloutir Peter. Vif comme l'éclair, le gamin a bondit en arrière, laissant les mâchoires du monstre se refermer dans le vide, puis a sauté sur sa tête. Le serpent de glace a poussé un rugissement de rage en se contorsionnant pour le saisir entre ses crocs, mais Peter se déplaçait sur son dos avec une agilité quasiment surhumaine, lui échappant encore et toujours. Il glissait sur le reptile avec l'aisance d'un patineur artistique tout en cherchant vainement un point sensible, sans jamais rester immobile. Son épée n'entamait même pas la glace qu'il tentait de transpercer.

Soudain, une deuxième tête a jaillit sur le corps du serpent. Aussitôt, il lui a poussé un long cou tandis qu'elle filait sur Peter, croc découvert. Le gamin a fait un immense bond dans les airs et a atterrit sur sa nouvelle tête, sur laquelle ont aussitôt jaillit des pointes effilées, comme une crinière d'épine. Je l'ai cru fini, mais il patinait si rapidement que les épines jaillissaient sur le dos de la bête sans réussir à le transpercer, il laissait sur son sillage des arabesques de stalagmites qui tentaient de le rattraper sans jamais y parvenir. Persée l'observait, imperturbable, les mains dans les poches. Avait-il seulement besoin du moindre effort pour contrôler ce truc ?

Finalement, après plusieurs minutes d'un étrange balai mortel sous nos yeux écarquillés, à l'instant où la bête s'apprêtait à ne faire qu'une bouchée de lui, il a sauté sur une autre partie de son immense corps. Le serpent a poussé un hurlement de douleur quand ses crocs se sont refermés sur son propre dos à présent hérissé de pointes effilées, laissant tomber au sol des morceaux de glace chacun de la taille d'une petite voiture. C'est alors que deux pattes de dragons ont poussés sur l'animal, puis d'immenses ailes de glaces. Il s'est dressé de toute sa hauteur en s'enroulant et tournoyant sur lui-même dans une terrifiante tempête de glace, puis a prit son envol, montant en spirale toujours plus loin vers le haut plafond de la cafétéria. Finalement, Peter a perdu l'équilibre et est tombé de son dos avec un cri de rage muet. Aussitôt, le serpent ailé l'a happé en plein vol, l'avalant tout cru.

-PETER !, a hurlé Hélèna, hystérique.

Enfin plus calme, en vol stationnaire, le serpent de glace à deux têtes s'est penché au-dessus de son maître, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. La bête a dardé une langue de glace fourchue, l'air de dire « est-ce que j'ai le droit à un dessert, maintenant ? ». Persée a ouvert la bouche. Je savais qu'il s'apprêtait à lui ordonner de nous faire subir le même sort qu'à Peter. A l'instant où le serpent aurait une cible, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de nous deux. Il fallait fuir. Maintenant. Mais mes jambes refusaient tout simplement d'obéir.

C'est alors que l'immense monstre s'est figé. Une crevasse s'est formée sur son large museau. Aussitôt, des fissures ont commencés à courir sur toute la surface de son corps... Et puis soudain, il a explosé. L'immense serpent de glace éclaté en milles morceaux, répandant des fragments de lui-même à travers toute la pièce. Des éclats de glaces tranchant ont frôlés mon abdomen avant de se planter au sol, un morceau moins pointu m'a frappé à la tête et à moitié assommé, mais je m'en suis à peine rendu compte. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ce qui se passait au-dessus de nous.

Parmi les vestiges du monstre qui voltigeait en tombant dans les airs, loin au-dessus de nos têtes, quelque-chose fonçait vers le sol, droit sur Persée. Peter, indemne. Dans sa main brillait son épée courte, illuminée d'une lueur bleutée. Son regard empli de détermination était fixé sur son père alors qu'il faisait une chute peut-être mortelle.

L'étrange lumière bleue qui émanait de son arme laissait derrière elle une trainée de lumière qui lui donnait l'air d'une comète indigo tombant du ciel.

Il est tombé sur Persée comme un boulet de canon lâché depuis l'Empire State Building, son étrange lame dirigé droit sur le cœur de son adversaire. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai sincèrement cru qu'il allait y arriver, qu'il allait tuer Persée Jackson. Je l'ai regardé chuter, subjugué. Et puis, alors que son épée allait transpercer la poitrine de Persée, ce dernier a attrapé Peter à la gorge en plein vol, sans le moindre effort, d'une seule main. Le gamin a ouvert la bouche, comme pour crier de douleur. A cette vitesse, il avait dû lui arracher le moindre souffle d'air, totalement lui coupé le souffle.

Un instant, plus rien ne bougea.

Puis le gamin stupéfait a poussé un cri de rage dans nos esprits en se débattant pour se défaire de l'étau de Persée, de plus en plus faiblement. Bientôt, déjà à moitié asphyxié, il a lâché son épée courte, qui est tombé au sol avec un bruit sinistre.

Hélèna a voulu se précipité en avant, mais Peter lui a lancé un regard sans équivoque, sûrement accompagné d'un ordre par télépathie.

-Non !, a-elle hurlé. Lâchez-le, par pitié lâchez-le !

-Tu as grandi, a sobrement noté Persée en regardant son fils se débattre au bout de son bras. Mais c'est encore très loin d'être suffisant. Ce ne le sera jamais.

Il a resserré sa prise autour de son cou.

-C'est un adieu.

Lentement, Peter s'est figé. J'ai cru que Persée l'avait tué avant de remarquer que du givre se formait peu à peu sur sa peau. L'espace d'un instant, la température de la pièce a chuté. Quelques secondes plus tard, Persée tenait par le cou une statue de glace grandeur nature, totalement figée, la bouche ouverte sur un hurlement de fureur muet. Avec une terrible indifférence, il a balancé la statue qui avait été son propre fils loin devant lui. Hélèna s'est jeté en avant avec un cri d'horreur, et est parvenu à l'attraper en plein vol avant qu'elle se brise au sol, puis s'est écroulé sous son poids.

Le regard glacial de Persée est revenu sur moi.

-Il a été stupide. Il n'était pas obligé de mourir. Rends-toi maintenant, Derek Anderson, et ta mort sera sans douleur. Je le jure sur le Styx.

J'ai reculé d'un pas, tétanisé par la peur, sans savoir quoi faire. J'étais un gamin. Juste un gosse. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui était en train de se passé, de la raison pour laquelle Persée voulait notre peau. Je n'avais rien à voir avec tout ca, et je détestais plus que tout me préoccuper des autres. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouvé mes parents. C'était tout ce que je voulais. Pas ca. Je ne pouvais rien faire, absolument rien, personne ne pouvait battre ce type. Il avait éliminé son propre fils, et sans faire un pas. Et pourtant, j'étais incapable de m'enfuir en laissant là Hélèna, pleurant sur la statue de Peter.

-ESPECE DE SALAUD !, a-elle rugit, en larme. Comment vous avez pu ?COMMENT ?!Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ca, vous n'aviez pas le droit de… de le… RHAAAA !

Elle s'est relevé en tremblant de rage et s'est précipité sur Persée en beuglant, en talons-hauts, décoiffé, son maquillage coulant sur ses joues. Elle n'avait aucunes chances. Alors qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui, Persée a levé un doigt. Aussitôt, Hélèna s'est figé en plein vol, tremblante. On aurait dit qu'elle tentait d'avancer mais que ses muscles n'arrivaient plus à se mettre en action, comme retenus par une force invisible.

-Le corps humain est composé à 70% d'eau, petite, a dit Persée. Je n'ai pas tétanisé Peter parce-que la composition de son sang me rendait cette manœuvre impossible.

Il l'a dévisagé de la tête au pied, imperturbable, alors qu'elle tentait en vain d'esquissé un geste, un poing levé.

-Fille d'Aphrodite, c'est cela ?Que croyait-tu pouvoir faire, sans même une arme pour te défendre ? Part maintenant et je te laisserais vivre. J'ai déjà une cible, jamais je ne dévie de mon objectif. Une des erreurs que bien d'autres ont faites avant moi a été de croire qu'un léger changement de programme ne nuirait pas à leurs plans. Ils avaient tords. Ils ont échoués un par un. Peut-importe la mort de Peter, j'ai décidé de tuer Derek Anderson, c'est donc lui qui va disparaître, quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, j'ignore l'étendue exact de son potentiel, un choc émotionnel tel que ta mort risquerait de provoqué chez lui l'apparition de quelques pouvoirs dérangeants. Mais si je te trouve sur mon chemin une fois encore, une seule, ta mort sera…

-…Vous vous trompez, a soudain articulé Hélèna.

- ...

-Ma mère, c'est Héra. _Et je n'utilise jamais d'arme !_

Alors qu'elle hurlait ces derniers mots, son corps tout entier a soudain commencé à brillé, nimbé d'une lumière arc-en-ciel. Son aura a encore redoublé d'intensité, et soudain, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle a échappé au contrôle de Persée. Elle est retombée au sol, puis, vive comme l'éclair, elle a levé un poing manucuré dans lequel toute sa lumière s'est aussitôt concentrée. Cette même lumière qui m'avait aveuglé quand j'étais en train de me noyer. Je me suis souvenu de ces étranges paroles, un peu plus tôt :

« crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de me voir en colère »

J'ai alors compris une chose essentielle. Ce n'était pas Peter qui avait fait exploser le mur, tout à l'heure. C'était Hélèna.

La jeune fille a poussé un hurlement de rage, empli d'une fureur incontrôlable, et a asséné au fils de Poséidon un coup de poing surpuissant qui a illuminé la salle toute entière d'une violente lumière irisé.

J'ai levé les bras devant mes yeux, aveuglé par la lumière, tandis qu'une vague de puissance traversait la cafétéria comme un ouragan, une déferlante d'énergie qui envoyait valsé les tables à travers la pièce, manquant m'envoyé volé comme une feuille morte. Je me suis senti reculé de quelques pas malgré-moi sous la force du souffle tandis que les pans de mes vêtements claquaient autour de moi, comme prêts à se déchirer. Puis, la lumière a reflué, et j'ai pu rouvrir les yeux.

Hélèna avait cessé de briller. Elle tremblait, les yeux écarquillés. En face d'elle, son poing pourtant enfoncé en plein ventre, se tenait Persée, imperturbable. A l'endroit où il aurait du être touché, son abdomen était recouvert d'une fine couche de glace. C'était impossible. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté aurait sans doute pu abattre un mur en béton armé, un peu de glace n'aurait jamais pu arrêter une telle force. L'impact avait été tel qu'un léger filet de fumée s'élevait entre les doigts d'Hélèna

-Ce sera mon seul avertissement, a conclut Persée, comme si elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu.

Sur ces mots, il a effleuré le front d'Hélèna avec deux doigts. Aussitôt, la fille d'Héra a fait un vol plané digne d'un chaton heurté par une voiture, projetée en arrière avec une telle force qu'elle a parcourue une quinzaine de mètres avant d'atterrir au sol avec un gémissement de douleur. Pourtant, elle s'est aussitôt relevée avec difficulté. Persée lui avait dit qu'il la laisserait partir. A sa place, c'est ce que j'aurais fais. Pourtant, sans même un regard pour la porte fracassée, d'un bond, elle s'est placée devant Peter et moi, toujours à terre, avant d'écarter les bras comme pour nous protéger. A cet instant, j'ai compris que c'était fini. Personne ne pourrait battre Persée. Ni elle, ni Peter, et certainement pas moi. Ils avaient tout essayé.

Persée Jackson n'a rien dit. Simplement, il a levé une main au-dessus de sa tête. L'eau à ses pieds a monté autour de lui, a changé de forme. Lentement, huit immenses tentacules liquides se sont érigé autour de l'homme en noir avant de s'animés, comme doués d'une vie propre. Chacun d'entre eux faisaient six ou sept fois la taille d'un homme. Tous ont dirigés leurs pointes effilées droit sur nous. Puis ils ont commencés à tournés sur eux-mêmes comme autant de perceuses électriques. Ils avaient beau être constitués d'eau, je n'avais pas le moindre doute sur leur capacité à nous transpercer de part en part aussi sûrement que des épées tranchantes. Cette fois-ci, c'était bel et bien la fin. Hélèna est tombée à genoux, à bout de force, désespéré. Puis elle a baissé les bras, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux.

-C'est nous, a-elle murmuré dans un souffle qui aurait aussi bien pu être le dernier.

-Que… quoi ?...

-Tu voulais retrouver ta famille, la vraie. Je suis vraiment désolé. Mais saches que ta famille, c'est nous. On est cousins, Derek.

Sans même que je m'en aperçoive, des larmes ont coulés sur mes joues. Elle allait mourir. Peter était peut-être déjà mort. Eux qui avaient été près à sacrifier leur vie pour me donner le temps de m'enfuir, pour me permettre de poursuivre leur objectif, quel qu'il soit. Eux qui m'avaient donnés pendant un instant, un si bref instant, l'espoir de retrouver mes parents. Lentement, tremblant de peur et de douleur, je me suis relevé avec mes dernières forces. Et je me suis placé devant Hélèna. Je pouvais au moins faire ca. Rester debout. Protéger, même vainement, les seuls personnes pour qui j'avais peut-être réellement compté en 13 ans. Quitte à mourir tous les trois.

On allait mourir. Cette certitude résonnait en moi encore et encore tandis que mon dernier souffle approchait. A cet instant, j'ai souhaité vivre plus que tout au monde. Vivre pour comprendre d'où je venais réellement. Vivre pour pouvoir revoir mes parents, rien qu'une fois.

Vivre.

Vivre.

Vivre.

_**VIVRE**_.

Persée a brutalement abaissé le bras. Aussitôt, rapide comme l'éclair, les immenses tentacules liquides se sont allongés et ont fusés sur nous. Je les ai vus se rapprochés, toujours plus vite. Le temps a semblé ralentir. J'ai poussé un hurlement de terreur et de fureur, impuissant. J'ai vu chacun des tentacules se précipiter sur nous en tournoyant. J'ai senti quelque-chose gronder en moi.

Si j'avais eu plus de temps, peut-être que j'aurais pu déchaîner un pouvoir quelconque. Peut-être que j'aurais pu nous sauver. Mais je n'étais pas assez rapide. Pas assez puissant. Et puis le temps a reprit son cours. Et les tentacules effilés ont touchés ma poitrine.

* * *

**Mwihihi. **

**Héhé, hé non Nebelsue, Hélèna n'était pas la fille de Rachel ! ^^ C'est marrant, j'avais fais en sorte qu'on la prenne plutôt pour une fille d'Aphrodite, j'avais pas pensé qu'on pourrait tirer des conclusions de la couleur de ses cheveux. :D Merci beaucoup pour ta review !**

**Et merci également à Amandine - parce-que c'est encore ici que c'est le plus simple de vous répondre -**** tes compliments m'ont vraiment motivé à poursuivre l'histoire, hyper sympa !**

**Pour finir, merci à JacksonGames, bien que je le lui ai déjà dis en Mp, également super encourageante ! :D**

**C'est vraiment hard, de poster ici ! xD Encore une fois, **

**_vous pouvez trouvez les chapitres suivants de cette fic' en tapant dans la barre google "Percy Jackson Le Pouvoir des Trois Parques" et en cliquant sur le premier résultat_. **

**(ouais, je me répète, mais tant que j'ai pas d'autres solutions autant le dire souvent x) )**


	5. Le maître du Mal fait des comptines

J'ai fermé les yeux de toutes mes forces, attendant de sentir mon corps transpercé de part en part. J'ai attendu. Attendu. Attendu. Et rien n'est venu. J'ai rouvert les yeux sans oser y croire… Puis les aient écarquillés de stupeur, presque aveuglé par une éblouissante lumière grise cendre qui me réchauffait tout entier. C'était impossible. Insensé. Un instant de folie qui précédait la mort, forcément, cette fois-ci c'était bien la lumière de l'Enfer.

Sur mon torse brillait de mille-feux d'un éclat sombre et argenté une forme imprécise, déformée, un bâton autour duquel deux serpents s'enlaçaient mais qui semblait avoir été comme dessiné à la va-vite. On aurait juré un Caducée. Les tentacules d'eau tremblaient, comme si la lumière formait un bouclier qu'ils étaient incapables de traverser.

Il m'a fallut quelques secondes pour réellement comprendre. Tout s'était déroulé au centième de seconde près. Les tentacules m'avaient touchés… et puis ils avaient tous juste eu le temps d'effleurer ma poitrine avant que la lumière ne les forces à reculer, comme des bêtes sauvages effrayées par le feu. Le temps d'un battement de paupière de plus, et ils m'auraient réduit tout entier en lambeaux. On était vivants. Vivants.

-Comment tu…, a murmuré Hélèna, agenouillée avec la statue de Peter derrière-moi. Mais comment…

Persée a baissé le bras, lentement. Rien ne semblait capable de le surprendre. La lumière jetait des reflets sombres dans son regard vide.

-Je vois. Une intervention directe sous prétexte de revendication. Hermès pourra ainsi prétendre ne pas avoir eu pour but de te venir en aide, il dira à l'Olympe qu'il n'a fait qu'envoyer un signe un peu original comme chacun est en droit de le faire. Ton père n'est pas le dieu de la Ruse pour rien. Cependant il n'a fait que t'accordé la reconnaissance avant la mort. Tu mourras en fils d'Hermès, mais tu mourras. A présent, il ne pourra plus rien faire.

La lumière sur mon torse commençait déjà à s'amenuiser. J'étais pas sûr d'avoir tout pigé, mais une chose était certaine : quand elle s'éteindrait complètement, on serait transpercés de part en part. Elle a diminuée, diminuée. Et j'ai compris que c'était le moment de trahir.

-Et si je passais de votre coté ?, ai-je aussitôt crié à Persée.

Moi-même, je ne sais pas si j'étais encore capable de me retourné contre Hélèna, mais dans l'immédiat, ca sauverait nos deux vies.

-Vous avez besoin de moi, pas vrai ?Je…

-Epargne-moi le venin des Hermès, a-il coupé calmement.

Il a claqué des doigts. Aussitôt, les tentacules ont brutalement doublés de volume, tournoyant follement sur eux même comme des chiens affamés impatients d'être libérés, de plus en plus proche. Et le symbole a disparu. Cette fois-ci, on était foutus.

Soudain, une vive lumière a envahi la pièce dans un rugissement assourdissant, aveuglante, infiniment plus puissante que la mienne, incomparable à celle d'Hélèna. Tout s'est passé en un éclair, durant la fraction de seconde qu'il a fallu aux tentacules pour franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient de ma poitrine. Les vitres de la cafétéria ont violemment explosés, la lumière est devenue insupportable, j'ai basculé en arrière, terrifié, alors que la vapeur envahissait la pièce toute entière et que le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de nos têtes tandis qu'une tempête s'engouffrait par les fenêtres en hurlant. L'espace d'une seconde, j'ai cru que je venais de mourir. Puis une nouvelle voix a résonné dans l'air, une voix de femme.

-Hermès savait très bien quelles étaient ses limites. Il m'a fait gagné les quelques secondes dont j'avais besoin pour me rendre jusqu'ici.

La vapeur était partout, on y voyait à peine. La pièce s'était transformée en sauna, comme si les tentacules avaient été réduits à l'état de simple vapeur d'eau. Une silhouette indistincte se dressait devant moi. J'ai reculé et heurté Hélèna toujours au sol, figée de stupeur. Il a fallu quelques secondes à la brume pour se dispersé.

Devant nous, il y avait une femme, le bras tendu. Je ne voyais d'elle que le dos de son blouson de cuir, et ses longs cheveux noirs qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses hanches. Je ne l'avais jamais vue, et je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais deux chose était certaine : d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle venait de nous sauver la vie, et elle était arrivé en passant à travers la baie vitrée alors qu'on était au deuxième étage. On aurait juré qu'elle était tombée du ciel.

-Mme Grace…, a murmuré Hélèna d'une voix tremblante de joie et de soulagement.

-Je suis désolé, Hélèna, a dit la femme d'une voix douce. J'aurais dû savoir qu'il retrouverait votre trace.

Elle s'est retournée, nous montrant enfin son visage. Une mèche de cheveux bleus couvrait un de ses yeux, contrastant avec ses beaux cheveux noir de jais. Ils encadraient un visage grave et sérieux qui semblait perpétuellement figé dans une expression d'agacement. Dans ses yeux bleus électriques brillaient une détermination ardente. Elle a observé la pièce quelques instant, évaluant la situation. Son regard s'est assombri quand il tomba sur Peter, transformé en statue de glace, avant de se porter sur Persée, qui n'avait pas bougé. Aucun étonnement ne transparaissait dans ses yeux froids.

-Restez en arrière, vous deux, a déclaré Mme Grace sans le quitter des yeux. Désormais, c'est entre lui et moi.

La femme s'est avancé lentement, nous laissant derrière elle, et a serré les poings. Aussitôt, une odeur d'œuf pourri a envahi la pièce, surpuissante, insupportable. Et la foudre a commencé à grondé entre ses doigts, jaillissant de ses mains fermés comme si elle retenait une énergie si incommensurable qu'elle peinait à la maîtrisé.

Le pouvoir qui avait envahit la pièce était tout simplement insupportable, palpable. Les cheveux de Persée comme ceux de la femme au blouson de cuir semblaient flotter, comme agités par la brise. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Ce qui allait commencer, là, beaucoup trop près de moi à mon gout, c'était un combat dont un seul combattant pourrait ressortir.

-C'était stupide, Thalia, a fait Persée avec indifférence. Ta venue n'a fait qu'hâter ta propre mort et retarder la leur. Tu n'as depuis bien longtemps plus le pouvoir nécessaire pour me battre seule.

-C'est vrai, je ne suis plus assez forte pour cela. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas venue seule.

Pour la première fois, je vis une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans le regard de glace de Persée. Pas de l'inquiétude, mais une certaine forme de vague appréhension, comme si faire le ménage allait être plus long que prévu.

-Je ne suis que la première arrivée, a poursuivi Thalia. J'étais dans le coin. Jason et Leo volent dans notre direction au moment où nous parlons. Frank et Grover, également. Clarisse est en route avec Piper et Tyson, et la Colonie essaye en ce moment même de contacté Hazel et Nicolas. Connor et Travis lance des messages iris à travers tout le pays pour mobilisé tous les anciens qu'ils pourront trouver, et Calypso s'assure que ton dôme n'arrête aucuns d'entres eux.

D'un geste lent, Persée a porté la main à une oreillette à son oreille que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant.

-Unité Alpha, a-il dit calmement.

Thalia a eu un sourire imperceptible quand un grognement de douleur diffus a répondu dans l'écouteur.

-Bêta, a lentement continué Persée, comme s'il faisait l'appel. Gamma. Delta.

Il m'a fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il tentait de contacter les hommes en costume avec lesquelles il était arrivé. Il avait besoin de renforts. A chaque fois, seul le silence lui répondait. Quelques grognements incertains, tout au plus.

-Economise ta salive, a dit Thalia. Plus personne ne quadrille le secteur. Ils avaient pour mission d'encercler le bâtiment et d'empêcher toutes interventions extérieurs, n'est-ce pas ?Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu passer ?Tristan s'occupe de tes chiens en costume. Je doute que l'un d'eux soit encore debout, il sera trop rapide pour eux, et tu le sais. Il a ordre de ne tuer personne, mais tu connais ce petit, il ne maîtrise pas sa force. Tu es seul, Persée, seul et bientôt cerné. Nous te cherchons depuis bien trop longtemps, cette fois-ci tu ne nous échapperas pas. Même toi, tu ne pourras pas lutter contre nous tous en même temps, pas encore. Tu vas payer pour tes actes, lever tes malédictions et nous rendre Rachel. C'est fini.

Malgré son ton glacial, il y avait une note suppliante dans sa voix.

-Il faut arrêter ca. Tu as déjà fais trop de mal. On peut trouver une autre solution, un plan où personne n'aura à mourir, comme avant. Rentres à la maison avec moi.

Soudain, sa voix s'est brisée.

-Comment on a pu en arrivé là, Percy ?C'est ta dernière chance. Tu peux encore arrêter.

Pour toutes réponses, Persée a retiré son oreillette et l'a écrasé entre ces doigts comme un insecte, sans quitter Thalia Grace des yeux. Elle a continué :

-Tu sais comme moi qu'Annabeth n'a jamais voul…

Son adversaire n'a semblé avoir aucunes réactions à ses paroles, mais a l'instant où elle a prononcé le nom d'Annabeth, une incroyable secousse a frappé le bâtiment, si colossale que j'ai senti le sol se dérobé sous mes pieds. Le collège tout entier a été ébranlé. Aussitôt, la foudre dans les mains de Thalia a redoublé d'intensité. Elle se préparait à attaquer.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom, a dit Persée lentement. Ou je te ferais découvrir la véritable douleur. Tu t'adresses à un enfant, un garçon qui a cessé d'exister il y a bien longtemps.

Je n'avais pas tout compris, mais une chose était sûr : les renforts étaient en route. Et qui que soit cette femme, elle était capable d'inquiéter Persée Jackson, ce qui était déjà beaucoup plus que tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu espérer. Son regard passait de Thalia à nous, comme s'il hésitait entre fuir et tenter de nous tuer avant l'arrivée des gens dont elle avait parlé.

Puis il a abattu son regard vert glacé sur moi, et m'a détaillé quelques instants. Et soudain, l'espace d'un instant si bref que j'ai cru avoir rêvé, une émotion est passé comme un éclair fugace dans ses yeux, réchauffant un centième de seconde son regard froid. Comme une lueur de tristesse nostalgique. On aurait dit qu'il regardait une vieille photo qui lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. A cet instant, son regard était… humain.

-Tu ne pourras jamais changer ta nature, petit, a-il dit finalement. Tu es un sang-mêlé. Mais suit mon conseil : ne soit jamais un héros.

Puis ses yeux vert ont retrouvés leur terrible froideur, et il nous a détaillés un à un avant de poser à nouveau le regard sur Thalia.

-Maintenant, écoutez bien, je ne le dirais qu'une unique fois. Chacun de ces mots n'est que pure vérité, ici et maintenant je le jure sur le Styx :

_Le Fils du Fléau, l'Erreur du Paon,_

_L'enfant de la Ruse, traître aux cheveux d'argent,_

_Des deux Mont jumeaux ils retrouveront le chemin, _

_La couronne invisible reniera son souverain, _

_L'éveil maudit tant espéré découlera du serment,_

_Et à jamais sur le monde l'ancien héro jettera l'asservissement._

_Les trois fileuses du sort, garantes de l'Harmonie,_

_Tuerons leurs sauveurs, ou trancherons toutes vies_

D'accord. Ce mec maîtrisait l'art du meurtre, mais il faisait aussi de très belles comptines. Quelque-part, ca le rendait encore plus flippant.

Thalia Grace a écarquillé les yeux, muette de stupeur. Et puis la terre a commencé à tremblé, de plus en plus fort. Soudain, d'un mouvement vif, Persée a tendu une main gantée de noir ouverte devant lui. Aussitôt, il en a jaillit une lumière verte émeraude qui n'a cessé de gagné en intensité avant de prendre la forme d'un long trident de bronze. L'eau à nos pieds a commencé à s'agité, comme éveillé par son énergie.

-Non…, a murmuré Thalia. NON !PERCY, RESTE ICI !

Tout son corps a soudain été parcouru d'éclairs bleus vifs qui jaillissaient de sa peau en crépitant. Elle a levé les deux mains devant elle tandis que l'eau qui parcourait le sol de la salle se rassemblait une fois de plus autour de Persée pour former d'étranges arabesques. Des éclairs ont fusés des paumes de Thalia dans un rugissement à l'instant où il plantait son trident dans le sol, une nouvelle explosion de vapeur a secoué la pièce accompagnée d'une terrible lumière verte émeraude. Un instant, on a plus entendu que le grondement des éclairs dans la pièce. Puis la vapeur s'est dissipée. Thalia Grace avait échoué. Les éclairs palpitaient à la surface d'un dôme d'eau tournoyant, une version miniature de celui qui recouvrait le collège.

Soudain, le dôme a explosé dans une déflagration assourdissante. Aussitôt, les propres éclairs de Thalia sont revenus sur nous, comme expulsés de l'eau dont ils avaient prit possession. Elle m'a vivement poussé en arrière et à levé une main que les serpents de foudre ont aussitôt frappés à l'unisson. La décharge aurait dû tuer n'importe-qui, mais étrangement, quelques secondes plus tard elle était toujours debout, tremblant de tous ses membres, comme si elle s'apprêtait à exploser. Puis, avec un hurlement, elle a levé les deux mains au-dessus de sa tête, un instant avant qu'il n'en jaillisse une immense colonne de foudre qui a détruit le toit au-dessus de nos tête comme un rien et s'est élevé dans le ciel avec un rugissement.

Quand la brume se dissipa complètement quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai cru qu'on allait voir en émergé Persée au milieu des restes de son dôme, prêt à nous porter le coup de grâce. Pas du tout. Là où se trouvait l'homme en noir à l'instant, des débris de glaces jonchaient à présent le sol. Des jambes en glace. Un pied de glace. Une moitié de visage en glace. Comme si on venait de faire exploser une statue grandeur nature. Comme si pendant tout ce temps, on avait simplement eu affaire à une sculpture peinturluré pour lui donné l'apparence de la vie.

-ET MERDE !, a soudainement rugit Thalia. Une doublure de glace, bien entendu ! J'aurais du m'en douté !Persée n'a jamais été aussi faible !

-Aussi… _faible_ ?..., ai-je balbutié dans un souffle, incrédule.

Elle a poussé un hurlement de frustration et donné un coup de pied rageur dans une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. La femme calme et sérieuse d'une trentaine d'année qui se tenait là il y a quelques secondes semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à une adolescente folle furieuse. Puis elle a soupiré et retrouvé son calme aussi sec.

-La prochaine fois, on y arrivera. On finira par y parvenir.

Elle a levé les yeux, et pour la première fois a semblé réellement se rendre compte de ma présence.

-C'est lui ?, a-elle demandé à Hélèna.

-Ou… oui. Tout porte à croire que oui. Je crois que c'est un fils d'Hermès. Mais Peter…

-… je vois. Alors il ne nous reste plus rien à faire ici.

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour posé une question. Il y en avait tellement que j'ignorais complètement par où commencer. Mais finalement, je n'ai pas eu à me décider.

Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, soudain, deux types sont tombés du ciel. Vraiment, sans blague. Soudain, une des dernières fenêtres a explosé pour livrer passage à un homme en costume cravate qui a plané – oui, plané – quelques instants au plafond avant de se poser au sol. Un deuxième homme en tenue complète de mécano était cramponné à son dos dans un équilibre précaire. Aussitôt qu'ils ont touchés le sol, des éclairs ont commencés à crépiter dans les mains du premier, celui qui volait, tandis que des flammes surgirent dans les paumes de l'autre, rougeoyante dans l'une, vertes émeraudes dans l'autre.

-Où ?, s'est écrié l'homme aux boules de feus en regardant tout autour de lui. Où est-il ?!Où est Percy ?Tu me dois un œil, fils de poiscaille !

C'était l'homme le plus étrange que j'avais jamais vu, et pas seulement parce-que ses mains étaient en train de bruler. Il avait des cheveux en bataille noir comme le charbon, tellement emmêlé que je me suis demandé un instant si il ne faisait pas des nœuds avec pour passer le temps, et qui semblait comme à moitié brulé. Il portait un débardeur qui avait sûrement était blanc un jour, couvert de cambouis, de suie, et de ce qui ressemblait à de l'huile à moteur. Une vieille ceinture à outil était sanglée à sa taille. Son jean, horriblement déchiré, était dans un état pire encore, et il ne portait pas de chaussures. Plus bizarre encore, un de ses bras – celui dans la main duquel brûlait des flammes vertes – était fait en métal, robotisé, et il portait un cache-œil de pirate. En résumé, on aurait dit un mécano latino qu'on venait de tiré du lit, avec les mains en feu.

L'homme en costume cravate dans les mains duquel crépitait des éclairs bleutés a regardé un bref instant autour de lui, puis il a soupiré :

-Arrête, Léo. On arrive trop tard.

Les étincelles ont cessés de crépiter dans ses paumes et il a baissé les mains pour les mettre dans ses poches. Puis, il a levé les yeux vers Thalia.

-On l'a manqué, n'est-ce pas ?

Thalia a hoché la tête, les poings serrés avec rage.

-Il allait tuer les enfants, je suis arrivé juste à temps. Ce n'était même pas vraiment lui, mais je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

Le blond a posé un regard soucieux sur les bras de Thalia, encore fumants après ce qu'elle avait fait – quoi qu'elle ait fait, parce-que encore une fois, je pigeais rien à ce qui était en train de se passer. Absolument rien. J'avais juste un peu moins peur. Des éclairs jaillissaient encore sur sa peau, par moment. Sans un mot, l'homme en costume a tendu la main vers son bras. La femme a eut un mouvement de recul.

-Tu es sûr ?On ne sait pas combien tu peux encore en supporter.

-Bien plus, a rétorqué l'autre. Ne t'en fais pas, je connais mes limites. Si tu gardes ca, tu vas en perdre l'usage de tes bras. Moi, je suis un enfant de Jupiter : réservoir, pas générateur.

Il a posé sur son bras une main ferme qui a aussitôt été parcourut d'éclairs à son tour. Thalia a poussé un soupir de soulagement, comme si ca lui faisait le plus grand bien. On aurait juré qu'il absorbait la foudre en elle.

-Je me suis laissé avoir comme une débutante, a-elle soufflé, frustrée. Quand j'ai essayé de l'empêcher de fuir, il a invoqué le Trident dans l'espoir de tuer l'un d'entre nous avant de perdre le contrôle de sa statue. Il m'a fait croire qu'il allait attaquer pour me forcer à le faire, et il a retourné mes propres éclairs contre nous. Je suis désolée.

-Arrête. Personne n'est mort. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'y pouvais rien s'il avait décidé de partir, quand bien même s'aurait vraiment été lui.

-Ouaip, a soupiré le mécano tandis que les flammes disparaissaient de ses mains intactes. Si c'était aussi facile de lui mettre la main dessus, ca se saurait.

-Mr Valdez, a bredouillé Hélèna. Peter... il est…

Elle a pointé du doigt la statue de Peter. Le mécano a sursauté comme s'il ne la remarquait que maintenant, et son regard s'est assombri.

-Ah. Ouais, ca craint.

Léo Valdez s'est approché à grand pas, m'a écarté du chemin sans me voir et a poser la main sur la tête de la statue de glace en fermant les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, un large sourire a à nouveau éclairé son visage couvert de suie.

-Je sens de la chaleur, a-il déclaré. Pas beaucoup, mais ce gamin est en vie, pour l'instant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Faites-le décongelé !

-C'est pas si simple, princesse. D'après tous les films que j'ai vu, si je le réchauffe trop vite ca va le tuer. Il va falloir le faire dégeler très lentement – ca va être effroyablement ennuyeux, mais il devrait survivre. C'est peut-être sa nature qui l'a sauvé, c'est comme si la glace elle-même n'avait pas eu tellement envie de tuer ce petit.

-Les dieux soient loués, a murmuré Hélèna, soulagée.

Soudain, que ce soit à cause du choc ou simplement de la douleur qui commençait à irradier dans tous mon corps, mes jambes ont cédés sous moi. L'adrénaline retombait, et je commençais à réaliser que j'avais pris un sacré coup sur la tête, tout à l'heure. Hélèna a poussé un petit cri strident et s'est agenouillé à mes cotés, tandis que les trois adultes semblaient enfin se rendre compte de ma présence.

-C'est le Troisième ?, a demandé Jason.

Thalia a gravement hoché la tête.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle Peter et Hélèna étaient ici, ils venaient le chercher.

-Désolé pour tout ca, petit, m'a dit l'homme en costume. Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions à poser.

Pour la première fois depuis que Thalia nous avait sauvés la vie à Hélèna et moi, j'ai ouvert la bouche, et balbutié :

-Je… je…

C'était vraiment étrange, comme sensation. J'avais tellement de questions que j'étais incapable de commencé à en formulé une seule. Je n'avais pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'une autre interrogation plus importante encore me venait à l'esprit. Par où commencé ?J'étais totalement incapable de trouver quelque-chose à dire. Et j'avais si mal à la tête…

-Tu comprendras tout plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut partir d'ici le plus vite possible.

-Ouais, a renchérit Mr Valdez. Le tremblement de terre est fini, les mortels vont plus tarder à revenir.

-Je vais appeler Piper et les autres. Pendant ce temps, Léo, essaye de voir si peut faire fondre tous ces débris d…

-Oh, deux minutes !, ai-je coupé. Deux… minutes. Moi je ne vais nulle-part, pas avant que l'un de vous m'ai expliqué tout ce qui viens de se passer, d'accord ?Ce… ces trucs avec l'eau, la glace, et…

Jason m'a regardé de haut en bas, l'air peu intéressé.. Il me jaugeait comme un vieux film qu'il avait vu des dizaines de fois et dont il connaissait déjà toutes les répliques. Puis il a sorti un téléphone portable de sa poche et a commencé à s'éloigné.

-Mais…, ai-je bredouillé. Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!

-Si t'attires des bestioles avec cette camelote, c'est toi qui gère, Jason, a lancé Léo en regardant le portable d'un œil mauvais.

-A l'instant où on parle, petit, a soupiré Jason, il y a un dragon nommé Frank qui se dirige par ici avec un satyre sur le dos, trois demi-dieux qui enchaînent les excès de vitesse sur l'autoroute dans leur petite voiture et deux autres qui filent vers le nord à coup de vol d'ombres extrêmement coûteux en énergie, tout cela pour arriver ici à temps. Quelqu'un doit les prévenir que la bataille est déjà finie. Hélèna t'expliquera ce qu'i savoir en route, c'est loin d'être une priorité.

A cet instant, j'ai su que si je devais entendre encore une seule phrase comportant les mots « demi-dieux », « dragon » ou « petite voiture », j'allais devenir fou.

J'avais faillis mourir. J'avais vu un homme manipuler l'eau, la glace et la vapeur. J'avais vu un serpent de glace se battre avec un gosse, une femme faire jaillir des éclairs de foudre de ses mains, des gens qui ne connaissaient aucuns autre moyens d'entrer dans une pièce que d'éclater les fenêtres, et on avait gelé sous mes yeux un enfant de 10 ans. Tout ca sans que quiconque daigne me donner la moindre explication. Tout le monde se comportait comme si rien de tout ca ne sortait de l'ordinaire, depuis le gamin transformé en statue de glace jusqu'aux types qui étaient entrés en volant. Comme si mes questions pouvaient attendre. Jamais je n'avais eu autant besoin d'explications, j'avais à la fois envie de pleurer et de hurler de rage. Or, Derek Anderson ne pleure pas.

-HEY !, ai-je beuglé. Est-ce que quelqu'un…

Soudain, une effroyable douleur m'a transpercé le ventre, de plus en plus vive à chaque secondes. J'ai baissé les yeux, pour la première fois depuis que le serpent avait explosé en répandant des morceaux de glaces effilés à la ronde. Mon sweat était taché de sang. _Mon_ sang. Une longue estafilade que je ne remarquais que maintenant courait le long de mon flanc. J'ai effleuré ma blessure du bout des doigts. Des scènes incertaines, des souvenirs flous ont défilés dans ma mémoire. La noyade, la fatigue, la terreur, le coup à la tête.

-Ooh… pas cool…

Et puis soudain, mes jambes se sont dérobées sous moi tandis que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.


	6. Je grilles dans mon sommeil

Je n'avais pas choisi de m'évanouir, vraiment. Mais quand on perd connaissance, j'estime qu'on peut _au moins_ espérer souffler quelques minutes, se reposer un tant soit peu avant de se réveiller avec un terrible mal de crâne. Hé ben non. Je n'avais pas le droit à un seul instant de répit, même dans les vapes. A l'instant où j'ai perdu conscience, j'ai immédiatement été plongé dans un effroyable cauchemar.

Immédiatement, j'ai été incapable de dire où je me trouvais. J'ai d'abord ouvert les yeux dans une gigantesque salle de marbre noir, si noir que les murs semblaient sculptés dans la nuit elle-même. La pièce semblait n'avoir que trois coin, et était dépourvu de la moindre porte. Trois murs d'obscurités qui se rejoignaient pour former une pointe au plafond, c'est tout. Mais immédiatement, tout sembla disparaître, s'assombrir. Etait-ce juste l'obscurité que j'avais devant les yeux ?C'était difficile à dire.

Mon environnement semblait en évolution constante, en regardant un peu plus attentivement ce que j'avais pris un instant pour des murs m'évoquait plus à présent une brume noire comme le charbon qui tournoyait autour de moi, tantôt proche, tantôt éloigné. J'aurais aussi bien pu être dans une pièce de la taille d'un placard à balais que de la superficie d'un stade de foot, toutes notions de distances semblaient avoir disparues. A l'intérieur même des murs de brume et du sol sous mes pieds, si tant est qu'il y en ai vraiment un, des filaments de toutes les couleurs, aussi fins que des cheveux irisés, se mouvaient avec grâce, décrivant des arabesques compliquées avant de disparaître dans la pénombre, aussitôt remplacés par d'autres qui à leurs tours tournoyaient avant de s'éclipser. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'intérieur d'une sorte de diamant transparent rempli de fumée, en train de couler dans une mer de pétrole où un coiffeur aurait déversé des kilos entier de cheveux multicolores. Un rêve de drogué, quoi. Mais j'ai à peine remarqué tout ces détails. Toute mon attention était fixée sur ce qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Au milieu de l'immense salle, trois femmes se tenaient à genoux, tremblantes, la tête baissée, à distance égale les unes des autres. Dire qu'elles étaient vieilles aurait été un euphémisme, c'était les créatures les plus flétries que j'avais jamais vu. Elles étaient… antiques. Ancestrales, millénaires.

Leurs rides ne plissaient pas leurs visages : elles dégoulinaient dessus. Un énorme pli s'effondrait sur leurs yeux, m'empêchant de voir leur regard. Leurs joues semblaient prêtes à tomber à tout instant et leur peau, réduite à une fine pellicule de chair, pendait sur leurs os comme un manteau trop grand. On aurait dit des statuettes de cire qu'on aurait laissées trop longtemps près d'une bougie. Leurs rares cheveux gris ternes, collés par la sueur, leur tombait sur le visage comme autant de filament de poussières. Pour ce que je pouvais en voir, leurs visages difformes de bouledogues cadavériques étaient identiques, elles étaient semblables jusque dans le moindre pli. Seule la couleur des vieilles toges rapiécées qu'elles portaient variait : l'une était bleue claire, l'autre rouge et la dernière aussi noire que le sol sous ses pieds.

Leur visage inhumain rendait leur expression presque indéchiffrable, mais elles avaient l'air de souffrir. A genoux, elles se tenaient sur des bras tremblants et osseux qui semblaient prêts de les lâcher. A chaque nouveau tremblement de leur corps au supplice je m'attendais à les voir s'effondrés, mais elles tenaient bon. Elles tenaient bon comme si le sort du monde en dépendait, comme si renoncer signifiait la fin de tout.

Autour de chacune d'elle était tracé un cercle de la couleur de leur toge, rouge, bleu et noir, qui brillait de mille feux. Des lignes lumineuses dorées reliaient les cercles entre eux, formant un triangle autour d'une épée de bronze dont partaient trois autres traits de lumière qui venait frapper les cercles.

Bref, c'était un triangle divisé en trois partie, avec une mémé à chaque pointe et une épée au centre. J'ai pigé sur le champ qu'elle avait un lien avec Persée Jackson. C'était la sienne, aucuns doutes, même si je ne l'avais jamais vu une épée à la main. Il émanait d'elle cette même aura sinistre et malfaisante que, j'en étais persuadé, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. De la lame se dégageait une brume d'un noir d'encre qui s'élevait lentement en volute vers le plafond avant de se mêler au paysage. Sans savoir d'où je tenais cette certitude, j'ai soudain compris que d'une manière ou d'une l'autre c'était cette épée qui m'empêchait de comprendre où je me trouvais. Comme si elle ne voulait me montré que le strict minimum. L'endroit où je me trouvais réellement n'avait sûrement rien à voir avec ca. C'était comme une illusion...

Les mamies murmuraient à l'unisson des paroles presque inaudibles. Je me suis concentré, tentant de comprendre le sens de leurs chuchotements. A l'instant où un mot, un seul, est parvenu clairement à mes oreilles, j'ai aussitôt été plongé dans une vision terrifiante, merveilleuse, cauchemardesque et paradisiaque.

Des centaines d'images ont déferlés dans mon esprit, si vite que j'étais incapable d'en retenir une seule plus de quelques secondes, venant de toutes les époques à la fois, de toutes les dimensions. Des vies entières défilait dans ma tête, des naissances, des morts, des souvenirs, des scène que j'étais incapable de comprendre, des choses qui étaient arrivés, qui se passaient en ce moment même, qui arriveraient à l'avenir, qui pourraient arriver ou qui auraient pu se produire, des possibilités et des visions en si grande quantité, si nombreuses que jamais un cerveau humain n'avait conçut un nombre assez lointain pour les énumérer.

Ca allait au-delà de la simple notion d' « Infini ». En moins d'une seconde, j'ai vu des mondes naître et mourir, j'ai vu vivre et tomber chacune des personnes qui en avait jamais foulé le sol, j'ai exploré toutes les strates de la Réalité tandis que les secrets de l'Univers jaillissaient en moi les uns après les autres, des choses que jamais une âme ne devrait savoir, des choses qu'une entité mortelle ne devrait jamais apprendre. J'ai vu le Temps. Et je n'ai plus fait qu'un avec le Monde. Une sensation de puissance enivrante, transcendante m'a envahi une fraction de seconde avant de m'abandonner aussitôt, me laissant aussi faible qu'un nourrisson.

Je suis tombé à genoux et me suis plaqué les mains sur les oreilles, haletant. Mes vêtements fumaient. J'avais vaguement conscience d'avoir été à deux doigts d'être carbonisé. C'était trop. Beaucoup trop. Et encore, je n'avais entrevu qu'un soupçon de ce qu'elles auraient pu me montré. Un unique mot. Si une seule de ces visions s'était attardée dans mon esprit, il aurait brûlé – si tant est qu'un esprit puisse vraiment brûler. Littéralement.

Ce n'était pas de l'anglais, du français, ou même du grec ancien. C'était quelque-chose d'encore beaucoup plus vieux, plus vieux que le monde lui-même. Une langue dangereuse.

Elles semblaient murmurer l'Existence elle-même, comme pour invoquer une force capable de les maintenir en vie, ou en tout cas de les maintenir dans ce que nous considérons comme la Réalité. Pourtant, lentement, leurs voix s'affaiblissaient. Et j'ai compris que si rien n'était fait, elles disparaîtraient. Toutes les Trois.

Soudain, une des trois vieilles dames, celle en rouge, a poussé un long râle avant de s'effondrer au sol. La lumière de son cercle a redoublé et est passé au rouge sang tandis qu'elle s'évaporait lentement, comme si elle se changeait elle-même en lumière écarlate, puis la brume qui émanait de l'épée a rampé le long de la ligne qui la reliait à la mémé en rouge pour transformé sa lumière en une colonne de fumée et d'énergie noire semblable à la sienne. Et quelque-chose s'est brisé. En moi, autour de moi. Quelque-chose s'est brisé dans la structure de l'Univers lui-même.

Instantanément, la Brume qui se dégageait de l'épée au centre du triangle est devenue plus noire encore, et une nouvelle aura de puissance m'a percuté de plein fouet. Le fin filet de brume était maintenant une colonne de vapeur noire qui tournoyait autour de l'épée de Persée.

Mon cœur s'est serré. C'était… mal. J'aurais été incapable de dire pourquoi, ou ce qu'il se passait exactement. Mais tout mon être me hurlait d'empêcher ce qui était en train de se produire ici. De mettre fin à ce rituel, tout de suite.

Sans réfléchir, je suis entré dans le triangle. Un fourmillement m'a aussitôt parcouru de la tête au pied. Je l'ai ignoré et me suis approché de l'épée à pas lent. Je pouvais sentir son pouvoir tenter de me repousser. La Brume s'est encore épaissit, comme pour m'empêcher d'approcher, mais j'ai continué de marcher dans un tourbillon de brume noire, à l'aveuglette, comme au cœur d'une tempête. J'ai tendu la main vers la lame… Et soudain, sortit de nulle-part, une fille a surgit devant moi, s'interposant entre moi et l'épée, et m'a poussé en arrière. A l'instant où elle m'a touché, j'ai sentit se propager en moi une énergie qui a commencé à me dévoré de l'intérieur, et soudain, je me suis sentis exploser.

-SASHA !

Et soudain, je me suis réveillé avec un hurlement de terreur et me suis brutalement redressé, haletant. J'ai regardé autour de moi, paniqué. La salle de marbre avait disparu. J'étais allongé dans un lit confortable, dans une petite chambre aux murs de bois avec une seule fenêtre, genre chalet dans la montagne. Une désagréable odeur de viande brulée flottait dans l'air. J'ai sauté hors du lit, sur le qui-vive, et je me suis aperçu avec surprise que j'étais en pleine forme. J'ai tâté mon abdomen, stupéfait. Rien. Plus une seule blessure. Si mon sweat n'avait pas encore été maculé de sang, j'aurais même pu douter qu'elle ait jamais existé. C'était juste impossible.

Il m'a fallut un moment pour réalisé que ce qui dégageait une odeur de barbecue foiré, c'était moi. De la fumée s'élevait de mon corps tout entier, comme de celui d'un homard plongé dans l'eau bouillante. Est-ce qu'on pouvait griller en rêve ?La vache, on était vraiment plus en sécurité nulle-part !

Plus préoccupant encore, la fin de mon rêve tournait en boucle dans mon esprit, encore et encore. Cette fille, qui m'avait repoussé, je la connaissais. Sasha Sanders. Elle avait été avec moi en famille d'accueil chez les Anderson. Sasha. Je n'avais pas prononcé son nom une seule fois depuis…

Je me suis secoué. Après son départ, je m'étais juré de ne plus jamais pensé à elle. Et là, c'était carrément pas le moment.

J'ai ouvert la porte, lentement. Je me trouvais au premier étage d'une maison que je ne connaissais pas. Un escalier descendait au rez-de-chaussé, accoudé à une balustrade de bois. J'allais descendre, quand j'ai entendu des voix en bas des marches :

-… mieux juste être prudent, disait une première, une voix d'homme. Ne pas tenter le diable.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu proposes ?, a rétorqué une deuxième.

Celle-là, je la connaissais. C'était la voix de Thalia Grace.

-C'est tout le contraire d'une attitude prudente, la prophétie est clair sur ce point, il…

-Le laissé vivre serait bien plus stupide que de le tué. Tu le sais mieux que moi.

-Je foudroierais le premier à tenter de tuer un enfant dans son sommeil.

J'ai reculé. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais l'étrange impression qu'on était en train de négocier ma vie, là, juste en bas.

-Je ne peux pas mourir, a poursuivie la voix masculine. Quand à lui, si je ne lui ai pas encore arraché son âme, c'est uniquement par respect pour toi. Ne me sous-estime pas.

-…

-Tu as entendu Hélèna comme moi, ce caducée était gris, déformé.

-Peut-importe. C'est un fils d'Hermès, tu le…

-Tu m'as très bien compris. On ne peut laisser ceci se produire.

-Tu souhaitais le voir échouer ?Aucuns d…

-Cette discussion n'a aucuns sens, ta faiblesse va nous perdre, je croyais que tu avais dépassé ce problème depuis bien longtemps. Je suis mieux placé que tout autre pour t'en assurer, ca, c'est une punition.

-Ecoute-moi, par les dieux !Et même si c'est le cas ?Tu ne peux pas prétendre savoir à qui revient vraiment le châtiment.

-C'est sans importance, nous en subirons tous les conséquences. Tu ne le vois donc pas ?C'est exactement la même chose, se refusé à faire ce qui doit être fait reviens à commettre la même erreur qu'alors.

-Ca n'a rien à voir, bien au contraire. Le prix est payé, ca n'aurait aucuns sens.

-Ce n'est pas comme ca que ca fonctionnes. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, si tu as raison, si la tragédie est là où tu penses la deviné, alors la situation est pire encore. Ils ne connaissent pas de demi-mesure, et sa faute est et plus grande encore.

-Il n'a commit aucunes fautes.

-Tu m'as très bien compris. Tu es incapables de t'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas ?Ce cœur tendre qui t'as déjà tant coûté. Même en sachant tout ceci, tu es toujours incapable de faire ce qu'il faut. Tu te rends compte des conséquences ?

-La bonté est tout ce qui nous différencie de Persée. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De jours en jours, tu me fais de plus en plus pensé à celui-là même que nous combattons, Nico.

-Je suis celui que j'ai toujours été, un enfant des ténèbres. C'est ma nature. Contrairement à Percy qui y a sombré, je sais gérer les miennes. Et que tu l'acceptes ou non, vous avez besoin de quelqu'un qui soit prêt à faire ce qui doit être fait, et ce même quand ca ne ressemble pas à ce que font les « gentils ». Mais si c'est une preuve que tu désires, alors soit. Je te prouverais que nous sommes encore dans le même camp. Le petit vivra. J'attendrais que tu comprennes par toi-même, une fois de plus.

-Merci.

-Mais ne te méprends pas. Tu vas devoir en assumer les conséquences. Le moment venu, c'est toi-même qui décideras qu'il faut le tué. En me proposant de m'en occuper, je te faisais une faveur. Mais puisqu'il en est ainsi, tu mettras fin à tout ceci toi-même, Thalia. Tu le tueras de tes mains.

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une conviction absolue. Comme une prédiction. Une prédiction vraiment, vraiment flippante pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce que j'entendais – ca devenait carrément une habitude – mais une chose était très clair : ce gars voulait me tuer. Et pour une raison ou une autre, il semblait persuadé que tôt ou tard, tout le monde finirait par en venir à la conclusion que c'était une super idée. Si jamais j'en avais l'occasion à un moment ou un autre, je devrais me débarrasser de lui. Avant qu'il ne se décide à se débarrasser de moi. La réponse de Thalia m'a rassuré un peu, claire et sèche :

-Jamais.

-Arrête de parler comme si tu allais avoir le choix. Tu sais comme moi qu'une équivalence aussi colossale n'a pu qu'engendrer de terribles conséquences. C'est incroyablement puissant. Si le garçon ne meurt pas aujourd'hui, j'ignore même si je serais capable d'intervenir avant que ces conséquences ne causent notre perte. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, son existence signifie notre destruction. Quelqu'un a payé pour son crime, et qui que ce soit il nous entraînera tous dans sa chute si on lui en laisse l'occasion.

Alors qu'il disait ces derniers mots, sa voix a semblé s'éloigné jusqu'à devenir un simple murmure. Et puis, plus rien. Je me suis penché par-dessus la balustrade. C'était bien la femme au blouson de cuir, en bas des escaliers. Mais elle était seule. Comme si son interlocuteur s'était évaporé. J'ai sursauté quand Thalia Grace a levé sur moi ses yeux bleu électriques. Elle a sourit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Enfin réveillé ?Il était temps. On a beaucoup de choses à se dire.

-Que… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?Où on est ?

-C'est la colonie des sang-mêlés. Au collège, tu t'es évanoui. Après ca, quand Frank est arrivé, nous n'avons pas eu le choix, on t'a fait monté sur son dos est on t'a emmené avec nous, que tu le veuilles ou non on ne pouvait pas te laisser là. Persée aurait pu revenir, et les mortels ne pouvaient pas te soigné. Une fois arrivé, quelques enfants d'Apollon ont guéris tes blessures, et l'ambroisie et le nectar ont fait le reste.

-U… une seconde. Frank ?Qui est Frank ?

-Frank est un dragon. C'est une longue histoire.

D'accord… pourquoi pas ?J'avais fait un voyage à dos de dragon, et je ne m'en rappelait même pas. Je me suis avancé dans l'escalier, déterminé à en finir avec tout ces mystères. Depuis le début de la journée, j'avais l'impression d'être la victime d'une immense blague, et j'avais renoncé à chercher les caméras cachées après le serpent de glace magique.

Alors même que j'avais formulé cette pensée, je me suis rendu compte que Thalia n'était pas tout à fait seul. Dans un coin de la pièce, me dévisageant de ses yeux bruns emplis de préoccupations, une tasse de café à la main, se tenait un centaure. Je l'ai regardé quelques secondes. Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'elle parlait tout à l'heure, j'en étais étrangement sûr. Il m'a fallut un moment pour réaliser que j'aurais dû hurler de terreur. J'aurais dû être terrifié. Et pourtant, rien. A cet instant, j'ai compris que ma vie avait changé à tout jamais, que je le veuille ou non. Plus rien ne serais jamais comme avant. J'ai pris une grande inspiration.

-Ok. Racontez-moi tout. Je veux tout savoir.

-Très bien. Que sais-tu des dieux grecs, Derek ?

J'ai laissé échapper un rire nerveux. Mes mains, serrées autour d'une tasse de chocolat chaud, tremblaient.

-Les dieux ?Les monstres ?Non, c'est n'importe-quoi. Impossible. Je… Je suis mort dans la cafétéria et…

-C'est réel, Derek. Et je crois que tu le sais déjà. Peter et Hélèna sont des demi-dieux, tout comme toi. Du moins, Hélèna en est une un peu particulière, et le cas de Peter est un peu plus complexe. Et…

En face de moi, de l'autre coté de la table, le regard bleu électrique de Mme Grace s'est assombrit.

-Persée en est un également. Le dernier fils de Poséidon.

-Mes parents m'ont abandonnés. Vous voudriez me faire croire que au moins l'un d'eux n'a pas eu le choix, que c'était… un dieu ?C'est trop facile. C'est comme si vous me balanciez que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ma mère ou mon père a juste fait ce qu'il devait faire en me balançant devant un orphelinat. Arrêter de vous moquez de…

Thalia a poussé un soupire las. Puis, elle a tendu la main. Soudain, un éclair bleu vif a jaillit de sa paume et a littéralement pulvérisé un vieux vase posé sur un meuble un peu plus loin, qui a explosé en morceau avec fracas.

-Est-ce que c'est assez convaincant ?, a-elle lancé avec agacement, comme si elle venait simplement de me faire un dessin. Je suis incapable de dire pour quelles raisons l'un de tes parents t'a abandonné, Derek, mais l'autre – Hermès – était capable de faire des choses comme celle-ci.

-Ce vase datait de l'antiquité romaine, a calmement commenté Chiron en observant les débris avec tristesse. J'y tenais beaucoup, il me rappelait mes jeunes années.

J'avais un mal de chien à m'habitué à sa présence. Il y avait un homme dans la pièce avec un corps de cheval, c'était désastreux pour ma concentration, et pour être honnête ca me foutait les jetons. Chaque fois qu'il parlait – rarement, en fait – je ne pouvais m'empêcher de baisser les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'avoir devant moi l'horrible résultat d'une terrifiante expérience chirurgicale. Thalia en revanche s'adressait à lui comme s'il était assis sur une chaise, comme tout le monde, pas sur un canasson.

-J'en ai marre de devoir expliqué à tous ces gamins l'histoire de leur naissance, Chiron. J'ai essayé votre méthode, ils posent toujours des dizaines de questions ! Vous m'avez laissé le commandement de la Colonie pour prendre quelques décennies de vacances, non ?Alors jusqu'à ma mort, nous feront ca à ma manière. Sous votre juridiction, on leur fait voir un film explicatif, sous la mienne, on leur donne des preuves, rapides et sans appels. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment ils peuvent encore douté de l'existence des dieux en arrivant ici après tout ce qu'ils voient sur le chemin !

-C'est pas possible…, ai-je soufflé.

Aussitôt, très calme, Thalia a une nouvelle fois tendu la main et a fait exploser une assiette de collection sur un buffet derrière-moi.

-Ok, ok, arrêtez de faire tout péter, je vous crois !

Je me suis presque effondré sur ma chaise, tremblant. Très convaincant, en effet. Je savais bien que c'était stupide de même tenter de me persuadé que rien de tout ca n'était réel. En quelques heures, j'avais vu des choses qui défiaient l'entendement, qui envoyaient valser toutes mes certitudes. On pouvait contrôler l'eau, le feu et la foudre. Devenir multicolore et être soudain doté d'une force prodigieuse. Créer des serpents de glace. Alors pourquoi les dieux grecs ne pourraient pas être bien réel, eux aussi ?J'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence. J'étais un demi-dieu. Et je crevais de trouille.

Comme si elle avait vu l'acceptation dans mes yeux, Thalia s'est détendue soudainement.

-Bon. Ceci étant réglé, les choses se sont beaucoup compliquées depuis quelques années. Plus rien n'est aussi simple que ce que je viens de te raconté. Il faudra aussi établir ce que tu vas faire de ta vie à présent, bien-sûr, tu as sûrement une famille qui te cherches un peu partout depuis trois jours…

J'ai faillis ricaner. Je n'en étais pas aussi sûr qu'elle. Les Anderson seraient embêtés, inquiets pour leur responsabilité et de ce qui allait leur arrivé si on ne me retrouvait pas, mais ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour moi. Un jour, j'avais disparu pendant une semaine, simplement pour m'entraîné à l'Attraction sur des boites de conserve toute la journée. Quand j'étais rentré, la mère m'avait hurlé que j'aurais pu leur attiré de terribles ennuies, le père que c'était terriblement égoïste, il m'avait filé une grande gifle, mais personne n'a jamais demandé où j'étais passé, si j'étais blessé ou si j'allais bien, seulement si je n'avais embêté personne et si je ne m'étais pas drogué. Il n'avait même pas appelé la police, de peur d'avoir des ennuies.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui s'était jamais réellement préoccupée de moi, à peut-être Peter et Hélèna. Une fois de plus, la deuxième depuis des mois alors que je m'étais juré de l'oublier, j'ai recommencé à pensé à elle. Sasha Sanders. Une fille du même âge que moi, orpheline, qui avait été en famille d'accueil chez les Anderson avec moi pendant plusieurs mois. J'avais détesté chacune des personnes avec lesquelles on m'avait collé en famille d'accueil. Mais elle avait été différente. Elle était comme moi. Je ne pense pas avoir eu d'ami un jour, mais quand j'étais avec elle, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une sœur, même si c'était sûrement débile. Et puis, elle avait fugué. Et m'avait laissé seul chez les Anderson. Je ne lui en avais pas vraiment voulu. On était des traîtres, l'un comme l'autre, et j'aurais pu faire bien pire dans mon propre intérêt, tout comme elle en aurait été capable dans le sien. C'était justement le fait qu'on se savait l'un comme l'autre capable du pire qui nous avait permit d'être amis : chacun était l'unique personne capable d'accepter l'autre comme il était vraiment. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans mes rêve ?

-… mais pour l'instant nous avons certaines priorités, a poursuivit Thalia. Pour commencé, il va falloir te présenté quelques personnes. Ensuite, nous parlerons de la Prophétie des Trois Parques.

-La Prophétie… Des Trois Parques ?

-Un truc absolument flippant, a lancé une voix derrière-moi.

J'ai fais volte-face dans un sursaut. Léo Valdez se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, souriant, et toujours aussi couvert de suie.

-Les autres sont déjà tous arrivés, on n'attend plus que vous. Ca risque d'être une réunion du Conseil intéressante.

Quand Mr Valdez avait parlé de réunion du Conseil, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais exactement, mais j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand on a pris la direction de la salle de loisir. Pas franchement le genre d'endroit où on s'attendait à assisté à ce genre de trucs.

On a traversé la Colonie en passant devant des choses qui défiaient l'entendement. Des satyres qui jouaient au volley-ball. Des pégases qui sillonnaient le ciel. Le soleil commençait à se couché, comme la veille au collège, de fait j'aurais presque pu croire que je n'étais resté inconscient que quelques minutes alors que Thalia m'assurais que j'avais roupillé une journée entière.

-Peter a presque fini de fondre, a déclaré Léo alors que nous traversions un terrain de volley. Normalement, il devrait s'en sortir avec un léger rhume. Je l'ai laissé dans une machine adaptée.

-Très bien, a soupiré Thalia. Sa mort aurait été aussi regrettable que désastreuse. Tyson est déjà reparti, j'imagine ?

-Il est très occupé, si ca n'avait pas été pour Persée il ne serait même pas venu, personne ne veut le retrouver plus que ce pauvre Tyson. Il a dit qu'on n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il est général des armées de Poséidon, il ne peut pas se permettre de se barrer comme ca trop longtemps.

-Je vois.

Chiron est resté silencieux. Il ne disait vraiment quasiment rien.

Finalement, on est entrés dans une maison en bois, plus petite que la Grande Maison, d'où provenaient des hurlements discontinus, avant de traverser un salon vide. Les cris venaient de derrière une porte près de la cheminée. La salle du conseil. Thalia a soupiré avec agacement avant de l'ouvrir, comme à contrecœur.

Encore une fois, je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Mais certainement pas à une demi-douzaine d'adulte agglutinés autour d'une table de ping-pong à peine assez grande pour qu'ils aient tous la place d'y tenir.

Apparemment, nous les interrompions en pleine dispute. Ils étaient tous aussi étrange les uns que les autres, et la description en est si longue que je ne vous en voudrais même pas de la passer.

Il y avait là une femme qui ressemblait tellement à un homme que je n'ai jamais été certain qu'elle n'en soit pas un. C'était une motarde tout en muscle, si grande que la chaise de jardin sur laquelle elle était assise semblait prête à ployer sous son poids, vêtue d'un t-shirt de rockeuse, d'une veste en jean aux manches arrachés et d'un pantalon en cuir. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés par un bandana à pois qui aurait aussi bien pu être un vieux mouchoir. Elle était en train de hurlé sur un homme plutôt maigrichon, qu'on aurait pu croisé n'importe-où, qui lui criait dessus en retour. Il avait l'air tout à fait normal, furieux mais ordinaire du moment qu'on s'arrêtait à ses cheveux bruns bouclés. Parce-que juste au-dessus, ce gars-là avait des cornes. De grandes cornes recourbées, comme celles d'un bouc, qui jaillissaient de ses cheveux. J'avais vu tellement de choses étranges aujourd'hui que ca m'a à peine dérangé.

A coté de lui était assise une femme magnifique. On aurait dit qu'elle avait tenté de se battre contre sa beauté, et qu'elle avait complètement perdu la bataille. Ses cheveux pourtant complètement décoiffés avaient formés une coiffure aussi sauvage qu'élaborée qui lui conférait une beauté indomptable très loin de l'apparence négligée qu'elle avait essayer d'adopté. Sa tenue négligée, un simple T-shirt orange et un jean tout simple, semblaient sur elle si bien assorties qu'elle aurait pu défiler sur podium sans avoir besoin de se changé. Même la trace de moutarde qui s'étendait sur son T-shirt ressemblait au plus beau des motifs, comme un petit quelque-chose qui manquait. Son visage était si parfait que toutes traces de maquillages n'aurait pu que le salir. Elle se tenait entre la motarde et l'homme-bouc, et essayait de se faire entendre dans le brouhaha, comme pour tenter de les conciliés.

En face d'elle, une troisième femme avait les pieds sur la table, nonchalante, coupé du chaos qui secouait la pièce. Elle passait son temps à agité la main devant elle. Chose étrange, elle ne fumait pas et pourtant sous ses yeux flottaient dans l'air des volutes de fumées qui ne cessaient de se mouvoir, comme si le brouillard était vivant. Elle le regardait comme si il lui montrait des choses qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir comprendre. Ensuite venait un homme corpulent vêtu lui aussi du t-shirt de la colonie qui se penchait au-dessus la table en hurlant et en tapant du poing, l'air furieux.

Enfin, j'ai reconnu quelqu'un. Au bout de la table, Jason Grace, les mains en cloche devant lui, restait silencieux, l'air profondément soucieux. Il n'avait toujours pas enlevé son costume cravate. Sous ses lunettes rectangulaires, ses yeux étaient marqués par de profondes cernes.

A l'instant où nous sommes entrés, le silence s'est fait dans la pièce. Tous les yeux se sont fixés sur Thalia Grace, comme si ils n'attendaient plus qu'elle. Léo est allé s'asseoir à coté de Jason tandis que la fille de Zeus prenait une chaise au bout de la table et que Chiron restait debout. Je suis resté planté là, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Jason a posé les yeux sur moi avec un fin sourire amusé, puis a regardé la chaise à coté de la femme qui continuait de regardé la brume. Aussitôt, la chaise de jardin s'est lentement écartée de la table. Ah oui. Jupiter, le dieu du Ciel, les vents, tout ca… Je m'y suis assis en vitesse, de plus en plus inquiet.

-Derek, a annoncé Thalia, je te présente Clarisse Larue, Grover Underwood, Piper Grace, Hazel Levesque et Travis Alatir. Tu connais déjà mon frère, Jason Grace, qui semble prendre très à cœur la mission que je lui avais assigné, à savoir maintenir le calme jusqu'à mon retour.

-Va essayer de calmé Clarisse, Thalia, a rétorqué calmement l'intéressé. Je suis curieux de savoir si la Colonie serait réduite en cendre ou simplement à l'état de ruines.

-Peut-importe. Voici donc le Conseil des Anciens de la colonie.

Les petits yeux porcins de la motarde – Clarisse, apparemment – se sont fixés sur mes cheveux argentés d'une façon qui suggérait qu'elle aurait voulu me les arrachés à mains nues.

-C'est lui ?, a-elle grogné. Vous êtes vraiment sûrs ?Vous auriez pas pu prendre la taille au-dessus ?

-Absolument, a confirmé Thalia. Tout semble l'indiqué. C'est le troisième... et ca que nous le voulions ou non.

J'ai essayé de ne pas me vexé. J'avais passé toute ma vie en famille d'accueil, je savais comprendre quand on ne voulait pas de moi. Et là, il semblait évident qu'ils avaient déjà eu une longue discussion à mon sujet dont les conclusions n'avaient sûrement pas plu à tout le monde.

-Maintenant, que cette Réunion du Conseil commence. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir. Pour commencer, Derek, nous allons reprendre depuis le commencement. Pour comprendre la gravité de la situation, il te faut d'abord connaître les évènements qui y ont menés.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?, a soupiré le dénommé Grover Underwood, l'homme au corne de bouc. On devrait commencer par lui parlé de la Prophétie, on a peu de temps.

-Hors de question. S'il doit prendre part à cette quête, je veux qu'il sache exactement pourquoi. Hazel ?

La femme qui avait les pieds sur la table un instant plus tôt a hoché la tête, l'air grave. Puis elle a agité la main. Une étrange brume a envahit la pièce avant de se rassemblé en un brouillard compact tournoyant au centre de la table. Puis, lentement, comme un hologramme, l'image d'un ado y est apparut. Il portait le t-shirt orange de la colonie, il avait des cheveux noirs indisciplinés et des yeux verts brillants de malice. Son visage me disait vaguement quelque-chose. Je l'avais déjà vu quelque-part, mais c'était un peu comme si je l'avais croisé à un bal masqué. Et puis soudain, j'ai vu l'épée qu'il tenait à la main. La même que celle de mon rêve.

-Est-ce que c'est…, me suis-je étranglé.

-Oui, a commencé Hazel Levesque. Percy Jackson, le dernier fils de Poséidon de notre siècle. Comme tu le sais, cet homme est à l'origine même de tous les problèmes auxquels il nous faut à présent faire face. Auparavant, il était l'un d'entre nous, un demi-dieu de la colonie des Sang Mêlés.

Je reconnaissais à peine l'homme qui avait tenté de me tuer dans cette illusion. Il était tellement… différent. Son regard n'avait rien à voir avec celui du Percy que j'avais affronté, celui-là avait l'air incapable de faire le mal. Il avait même l'air sympa. Jamais je n'aurais pu envisager que le type qui avait voulu me noyé ait pu un jour faire parti des gentils.

-Pendant des années, Percy a combattu le Mal, poursuivit Hazel. Depuis son enfance, il est l'un des demi-dieux les plus puissants que le monde ait connu. Il a affronté des dizaines de prophétie, il a vaincu le Titan Cronos, puis, par la suite, Gaïa. Ensuite, quand il a atteint l'âge de 18 ans, Percy a quitté la colonie des Sang Mêlés, il était prêt à affronté le monde. Il est allé à la fac de la Nouvelle-Rome, avec sa petite-amie, Annabeth Chase.

Avant même que l'image d'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux gris apparaisse à coté de l'hologramme de Persée, le nom avait tout de suite éveillé quelque-chose en moi. Annabeth Chase. Où avais-je déjà entendu ce nom ?

-Pendant de longues années, Percy et Annabeth ont vécus heureux. Ils revenaient de temps en temps à la colonie des Sang Mêlés, pour entraîner les jeunes pendant l'été. Annabeth est devenu une célèbre architecte, et Percy a été prof de surf quelques temps avant de devenir homme au foyer. Ils ont eu un fils, que tu as déjà rencontré.

Et soudain, je me suis souvenu. Annabeth Chase. LA Annabeth Chase ?!Même moi, je connaissais son histoire, et pourtant je me fichais éperdument de l'architecture. C'était une architecte de renom, une des plus célèbres du pays, elle était connu pour avoir construit quelques uns des bâtiments les plus importants du continent et avait reçu des prix à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Elle était si talentueuse que son nom était prêt à entré dans l'Histoire... mais c'était quoi, la suite, déjà ?Il s'était passé quelque-chose. On en avait parlé dans tous les journaux. Annabeth Chase…

J'ai été déconcentré quand la brume s'est une nouvelle fois agitée pour former l'image de Peter, un peu plus jeune que je le connaissais, entre ses parents. Lui aussi avait l'air changé, sur cette image. Il avait l'air… heureux. Le Peter Jackson que je connaissais avait sans cesse cette lueur de rage au fond du regard, comme s'il n'était jamais complètement en paix.

-Pendant ce temps, Percy a continué à gagné en puissance, comme nous tous. Nous n'avions jamais compris à quel point les enfants des Trois Grands pouvaient devenir puissants, Zeus, Poséidon et Hadès avaient bien plus de raisons que nous ne le pensions de ne plus engendrer d'enfants. Ainsi, Percy est devenu de plus en plus fort, mais alors que la puissance de Thalia ou encore la mienne semblaient arrivés à leur apogée, celle de Percy continuait d'augmenté. Il était le plus fort d'entre nous, et par conséquent ses pouvoirs étaient ceux qui se développaient le plus. Cependant, il n'a jamais cessé de s'en servir pour faire le bien. De nombreuses prophéties ont encore secoués le monde, Cronos s'est réveillé une troisième fois et Nyx a tenté de plongé le monde dans une nuit éternelle, mais Percy a vaincu ses adversaires un à un sans cessé de protégé sa famille, il était le pilier de la Colonie des Sang Mêlés, notre chef.

Dans la Brume se sont formés les images de Percy combattant des ennemis si puissant qu'ils auraient du l'écrasé comme un insecte. On le voyait croisant le fer avec un géant aux yeux dorés et cruels, alors qu'Annabeth gisait derrière-lui, inconsciente. Puis il se tenait dans les décombres d'une église, sous la pluie, entouré des membres du Conseil, tous vêtus de tenue de soirée déchirés et lançant des regards emplis d'une crainte sans limite vers le ciel, presque comme si un mariage avait très mal tourné. Ensuite, il menait une armée au combat au milieu d'un paysage plongé dans les ténèbres. Derrière-lui se tenait Thalia, Jason, Léo (qui avait encore ses deux yeux) et tout les autres, courant à ses cotés au devant d'un danger que je ne pouvais pas voir, sans la moindre peur. Ils semblaient invincibles. Une dernière image est apparut, le montrant au milieu de ce qui semblait être les Enfers, avec un bébé –Peter ? – dans les bras, combattant une meute d'énormes chiens des Enfers avec sa main libre. Ses mouvements étaient si fluides que le petit babillait dans les bras de son père sans même sembler s'inquiété. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu changer Percy Jackson à ce point? Comment était-il devenu celui que je connaissais ?

Puis, soudain, les visions ont disparus de la Brume et Hazel a poursuivit :

-Mais un jour, tout a basculé.

* * *

**Ca devient ultra-compliqué, je pense à carrément arrêter de poster sur ce site, à chaque fois c'est un défi xD**

**Donc, une dernière fois (promis j'arrête de dire ca lol), pour trouver cette fic' jusqu'au chapitre 8 : tapez dans la barre google "Percy Jackson Le Pouvoir des Trois Parques" et cliquez sur le premier résultat. ;B**


End file.
